Video Blog Randomness
by Michi41
Summary: Takes place before Unexpected and features several OCs. Aubrey Sansone hosts her new video blog created during the summer! With Holly as the cameraman, she interviews her friends, serves snacks, and is just...Aubrey. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my next fanfic that will probably never have an ending since there's no real plot, _Video Blog Randomness! _As I said in my profile, this is going to feature Aubrey Sansone and her hilarious video blogs. Now, if you don't know who Aubrey is, she is the unnamed brunette Fireside Girl on the show. Plus, you need to read my other fanfic _Circle of Love _before you read this. Otherwise, major spoilers for that would be in here and you wouldn't be able to enjoy that as well if you read this before then! Sorry if that last sentence confused you in any way.**

**Now for my disclaimer of this story: I only own the names of three Fireside Girls, Aubrey, Lilly, and Savannah, and also Vienna Thompson, my OC. Emily Kinney, who is most certainly not mine, will be in here as well.**

* * *

_(The sound of a beep of the computer monitor is heard)_

**Aubrey**: Hi, everyone! (_waves wildly at camera as her girlfriend Holly yawns) _My name is Aubrey… _(Pauses.) _Holly, what's my last name again?

**Holly**: _(After yawning again) _Sansone. And Aubrey, when I made the idea for this video blog to be posted on YouTube, I didn't mean for us to do it _tonight. _It's almost midnight, for crying out loud!

**Aubrey**: _(looking confused) _But Holly, sleepovers are supposed to be fun! Not for sleeping!

**Holly: **_(sarcastically) _Sure, whatever, because they called them sleepovers so we wouldn't be able to sleep. Just keep talking.

**Aubrey: **Thank you. As I was saying, my name is Aubrey Sansone, I'm seventeen years old, and I'm sitting here on the very first day of summer. It's a beautiful, glorious day out-

**Holly: **Aubrey, it's the middle of the night here in Danville.

**Aubrey: **_**(**__now frowning) _I don't care! The weather people on the news always say that even when it's dark outside, so why can't I?

**Holly: **I don't know Aubrey, I'm sorry. Just carry on.

**Aubrey: **All right. So basically, what I'll do on this show is interview people, serve snacks when I actually have them, and just have fun!

**Holly: **But why is your show called _Brownies and Rice_?

**Aubrey: **(_whines) _Holly,_ I_ was going to say the name of the show!

**Holly: **Well, you'd think that people would already _know_ that since that's the name of this video.

**Aubrey: **_(looking dismayed) _Why are you being so _mean_ today?

**Holly: **_(rolls eyes irritably) _Because I'm tired and want to go to bed? Maybe that's why!

**Aubrey: **_(sighs) _Well, you can't go to bed yet. I'm not done.

**Holly: **Well, could you please _get _done? Because I would _really _appreciate it.

**Aubrey: **I don't know what that means.

**Holly: **Of course you don't.

**Aubrey: **_(gasps) _What's _that_ supposed to mean? !

**Holly: **_(groans) Nothing_. So please tell people why you decided to name this show _Brownies and Rice _so that they can actually quit listening to us talk about nothing.

**Aubrey: **Fine! I decided to name this show _Brownies and Rice _because they're Fuzz McGuzz's favorite foods!

**Holly: **_(eyes widening) _You…feed brownies and rice to your _cat? _

**Aubrey: **Well, now that I think of it, it's Charity and Chevrolet who like brownies. Fuzz McGuzz is the one who likes rice.

**Holly: **_(sputters) _B-But Aubrey, you can't _do _that!

**Aubrey: **Do what?

**Holly: **Feed your cats things like brownies and rice! Cats eat cat food just like dogs eat dog food!

**Aubrey: **But is there such a thing known as just "people food"? Why should it be the same for kitties and puppies?

**Holly: **_(bangs head on desk while groaning)_

**Aubrey: **I'm just saying. It's not fair to only give a pet one kind of food when you, a human, get a ton. To balance that out, I only put soda into my mouth.

**Holly: **_(stares at her in disbelief) _What?

**Aubrey: **I mean as a drink, don't worry. I figure I won't be able to live if I only have one kind of food, but with a drink, it doesn't really matter. Does it?

**Holly: **Oh my God.

**Aubrey: **_(ignoring her) _Plus, I use soda as my toothpaste, just like everyone else does.

**Holly: **_(blinks in disbelief) _I'm sorry…what?

**Aubrey: **Dr. Pepper's our world's dentist, right? At least, that's what I thought. Isn't he yours? I thought you said you loved Dr. Pepper!

**Holly: **Aubrey…Dr. Pepper is a drink and a drink only. He never _was_ a dentist.

**Aubrey: **So…he's a doctor?

**Holly: **NO!

**Aubrey: **Then what _is _he? Why is he called Dr. Pepper if he's not a doctor or a dentist? Is he some kind of blacksmith? Maybe _that's_ why my teeth are all black…

**Holly: **_(after staring wearily at the camera) _We'll be right back after we have a little talk about this...tooth issue.

* * *

_**(Seven minutes later, the computer monitor beeps again)**_

**Holly: **_(sighs) _We're back.

**Aubrey: **I don't understand. Didn't you say you didn't even _want _to do the show earlier?

**Holly: **Yes, yes I did. And I still don't.

**Aubrey: **Then _why-_

**Holly: **_(finally snapping) _I don't _know, _Aubrey! I don't have all of the answers in life!

**Aubrey: **Really?

**Holly: **YES!

_(The two of them stare at the camera, now finally having it sink in that their entire argument was just caught on tape and will be uploaded to YouTube eventually)_

**Aubrey: **Um…next episode will have one of our friends on here. Who it is…I don't know. _(She suddenly looks excited, like her normal self) _Hey! Maybe I can get Elmo from Sesame Street on here to meet them!

**Holly: **As long as it's not me. Oh, and can I just be the camera person from now on and not someone on camera?

_(Aubrey looks at her irritably as we hear the beep of the computer monitor being turned off by Holly)_

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? This will be how a chapter will work, script style. As for the show style, it will actually be like an interview with Aubrey and someone. Sort of. And don't worry, Aubrey and Holly will be back to themselves soon. They're just tired right now since it's so late. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cats

**A/N: Thanks to your positive reactions so far! I'm trying to display just how funny Aubrey actually is. By the way, you may choose whom you want her to interview next when I give you the option, but I'll be making up the questions. Sound fair? Cool.**

* * *

_(The beep of the video starting is heard. Holly adjusts the camera as Aubrey gives a wide smile.)_

**Aubrey: **Hi again, everyone, and welcome for coming back for our second show, which is actually on camera instead of Photo Booth on the computer!

**Holly: **It gives us more work…_(sighs) _But Aubrey insisted.

**Aubrey:** Yes, yes I did. I actually wrote a theme song for you, too. Here's a recording.

_(Presses button, and a video is seen of Aubrey doing…various things. Various** random** things) _

_Brownies and rice!_

_Brownies and rice!_

_My cats' favorite foods!_

_Brownies and rice!_

So that'll play at the beginning of every video from now on. Do you like it? _(smiles)_

**Holly: **Um…you know, you_ could_ make it longer, Aubrey. Most theme songs for shows aren't so short…

**Aubrey: **Oh well. Charity told me that she doesn't like me making so much noise.

**Holly: **You…talk to your cats?

**Aubrey: **Of course. Don't all of the people who own cats do that?

**Holly: **_(bites lip as she struggles not to laugh) _Sure, hon. Just carry on.

**Aubrey: **_(looks confused) _Carry what?

**Holly: **Nothing. I meant that you should continue with what you were saying.

**Aubrey: **Oh, okay! So, you probably want to know who I'm interviewing today. See, I was _supposed _to interview Irving, but… _(glances down at a paper while frowning) _he turned into a chicken at the last minute.

**Holly: **Um…Aubrey, I think you mean that Irving _chickened out _at the last minute. Not…turned into a chicken.

**Aubrey: **But isn't it the same thing? I mean, Irving hasn't started clucking or anything. _(hesitates) _Has he?

**Holly: **_(snorts) _Of course not, Aubrey. But what are you going to do now that you can't interview Irving?

**Aubrey: **_(gives her a look) _Obviously, I'm going to interview my cats!

**Holly: **_(chokes on laughter) _W-What?

**Aubrey: **I'm going to interview Fuzz McGuzz, Charity, and Chevrolet.

**Holly: **Why?

**Aubrey: **Well, I have no one else to interview since you don't wanna be interviewed. So I'm going to do the kitties! It's a great idea, right?

**Holly: **_(sarcastically) _Sure, Aubrey. Sure.

**Aubrey: **_(not hearing the sarcasm) _Glad you think so, because I've already got them all set up! _(gestures to one large cat and two smaller cats sitting on her multicolored bedspread as Holly turns the camera towards them) _See?

**Holly: **Yes, Aubrey. I see a bunch of cats that don't speak and probably never will.

**Aubrey: **_(frowns) _They talk to _me_.

**Holly: **_(with fake interest) _Oh, really? What did they tell you when you last spoke to them?

**Aubrey: **_(face brightens) _Fuzz McGuzz told me that he thought he needed to go on a vacation. Charity told me that I needed to buy another One Republic album since that's her favorite band. And…_(hesitates) _Chevrolet said that she doesn't like you.

**Holly: **_(mouth falls open) _Aubrey!

**Aubrey: **I'm sorry, Holly, but it's what she said!

**Holly: **_(groans) _Can we just carry on with the interview and stop arguing, please?

**Aubrey: **_(grins) _Sure thing! _(skips over to her bed and sits herself down on a nearby chair) _Hi, Fuzz, Charity, and Chevrolet! Wanna answer a few questions?

_(Obviously, the cats don't respond except for Fuzz McGuzz's purring. Aubrey frowns)_

Fuzz, I thought I told you to stop smoking! When did you become such a bad listener?

**Holly: **_(clearly confused) _Um…Aubrey, your cat is not smoking. He's purring. It's what cats do when they're happy.

**Aubrey: **_(eyes widened) _Really?

**Holly: **_(smiles) _Really.

**Aubrey: **Wow! _(leans over and strokes Fuzz's back) _Thanks, Fuzz! I'm happy to see you, too!

**Holly: **Okay, Aubrey. Can you say your questions right now so this video doesn't go over YouTube's stupid fifteen-minute rule?

**Aubrey: **_(surprised that she hasn't thought of this before) _Oh! Of course! _(whips out a sheet of paper while smiling happily) _It sure is a good thing that I'm taking that online reading class so that I know all of my letters now! Otherwise, I couldn't read my own handwriting!

**Holly: **_(mutters to us in the camera) _It's a kindergarten-aged course, by the way.

**Aubrey: **Okay! First question! _(glances down at paper) _This is for you, Chevy. Why don't you like Holly?

**Holly: **_(groans) _Aubrey…

**Aubrey: **_(frowns at her) _Holly, I believe that I have the right to ask my cat why she dislikes my girlfriend. It's like…asking a librarian why she likes books. You just _have _to know why they decided to go in that direction.

**Holly: **_(blinks in surprise) _I seriously think that's the most intelligent thing you've ever said.

**Aubrey: **_(looks pleased) _Thank you. _(looks at her cat, who has not answered the question) _Chevy, please say your answer so I can move on to the next question.

_(Chevrolet does nothing except for glare up at her owner)_

Hmm…sorry, Holly. Chevrolet just plain doesn't like you.

**Holly: **_(rolls eyes) _Next question.

**Aubrey: **Okay! Fuzz McGuzz, this is for you. How do you poop out candy bars the way you do in your litter box? Is it some kind of magic trick, or is it just all-natural?

_(Fuzz just purrs, but Aubrey appears to understand)_

Oh, I see! So it is magic? _(looks at camera excitedly) _See? I told you I wasn't crazy!

**Holly: **Of course not, hon… _(looks away since she happens to be the real person that puts the candy bars in the box)_

**Aubrey: **And now, one more question just for Charity! Charity, how did you get your name?

_(Charity meows once while yawning)_

Oh my goodness! It turns out _I'm _actually the one who named her when I was little. How cool is that?

**Holly: **_(nods) _Very cool.

**Aubrey: **Well, that's my show, _Brownies and Rice_! Tune in next episode to see me interview someone else!

**Holly: **Who are you going to ask?

**Aubrey: **Maybe Isabella and Emily…I don't know.

**Holly: **Ooh, I know who you should do! Lilly. Do it in the middle of the night. That'll be _funny. _

**Aubrey: **_(looking uncertain) _I don't know, Holly. She gets pretty mad when we do that at our sleepovers…

**Holly: **Oh come on. It'll be fun! Besides, doesn't she have to come over to your house since her house is being fumigated for bugs soon?

**Aubrey: **Oh yeah! I'll have to use the computer then since you won't be there, but that's okay.

**Holly: **It's good for me.

**Aubrey: **But I wanna do Isabella and Emily, too. I really want to ask Emily why she speaks all weird and why Isabella likes Doritos so much. And when I say Doritos, I mean Phineas. _(giggles) _Doesn't he kind of look like one?

**Holly: **_(looking uncomfortable) _Um, Aubrey…Emily doesn't speak weird…it's her origin…

**Aubrey: **_(whines) _But I still wanna ask!

**Holly: **_(sighs and looks wearily at the camera) _See you all later. _(shuts camera off with a loud beep)_

* * *

**So…who should Aubrey interview next? Lilly in the middle of the night, or Isabella and Emily? Tell me by clicking that awesome new review button down there!**

**Oh, and by the way, I've said it in my profile, but I just made a new blog on Wordpress. The URL is michi41 . wordpress. com without the spaces. There's not much on there, but I figure I just started it, so there _shouldn't _be much on there, anyways. :3 So yeah, check it out eventually if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lilly and the Bedtime Story

**Lilly in the middle of the middle of the night got the majority of the votes, so obviously, she's being interviewed next. Which means after this is Isabella and Emily together.**

* * *

_Brownies and rices!_

_Brownies and rice!_

_My cats' favorite foods!_

_Brownies and rice!_

_(The sound of short little giggles comes from the side of the laptop, of which Aubrey is setting up to face her bed, the one her friend Lilly Carlson is currently sleeping in. Aubrey's face then appears on the screen.)_

**Aubrey: **_(whispering) _Hi, guys! Lilly's staying over at my house since hers is being fumigated for bugs and she needed someone to stay with for the day and night! And so I'm going to interview her! _(She then giggles again as she leans over the bed and pokes her friend.) _HI, LILLY!

_(Lilly's eyes immediately open wide as she screams in rage at her friend. The blond then sits up and tackles Aubrey to the floor. The camera cuts off by Aubrey accidentally pressing a button on the remote used to control it)_

* * *

_(After several minutes, Aubrey represses the button right as Lilly is in the middle of a lecture)_

**Lilly: **I told you that when I don't get enough sleep, I get extremely…_(pauses and frowns upon seeing the camera) _What is that?

**Aubrey: **_(playing with her fingers) _Um…it's a video camera.

**Lilly: **_Why _is there a video camera set up?

**Aubrey: **_(attempting to sound cheerful) _So I can interview you for _Brownies and Rice!_

**Lilly: **Excuse me?

**Aubrey: **_Brownies and Rice. _You know, my video blog-

**Lilly: **_(rolling her eyes) _I _know_ what _Brownies and Rice _is. You wouldn't shut up about it when we were at Phineas and Ferb's today. Poor Ferb hit himself with a freaking hammer, and Gretchen had to get her first-aid kit out of her house!

**Aubrey: **Oh.

**Lilly: **So why are we up in the middle of the night when I _should _be getting my beauty sleep?

**Aubrey: **I already told you! I want to interview you for my video blog!

**Lilly: **What? No way!

**Aubrey: **_(with a hairbrush out in front of her to be used as a microphone) _Question One. Why did you dye your hair green, and then red, and then blond?

**Lilly: **It was an accident, Aubrey. You were there for the whole hair dying incident I had! It was Irving's fault. _(bites lip at mention of ex-boyfriend) _He wanted me to dye my hair orange like his, but I was stupid and bought green dye instead.

**Aubrey: **Oh…yeah, I remember now.

**Lilly: **_(facepalm)_

**Aubrey: **Question Two. Why-

**Lilly: **I don't want to answer any questions, Aubrey, especially ones that are going to be put onto YouTube! I look hideous!

**Aubrey: **I don't know what that means.

**Lilly: **Urgh, whatever.

**Aubrey: **_(looking upset) _Why are you in such a bad mood tonight? Holly was in a bad mood a few days ago for our first video, too.

**Lilly: **…Any boy that watches this would not like what I would say. It would embarrass them greatly.

**Aubrey: **_(cocks head) _

**Lilly: **You wouldn't understand, because you don't understand anything.

**Aubrey **…Well, um, if you don't wanna be interviewed, then what are we going to do?

**Lilly: **Sleep. _(stretches arms and makes move to sit down)_

**Aubrey: **NO! You can't do that!

**Lilly: **_(stopping her moving) _Why not?

**Aubrey: **_(suddenly starts smiling) _Because I know what we're gonna do.

**Lilly: **_(groans as she pushes herself up farther) _WHAT?

**Aubrey: **We're going to tell a bedtime story! _(giggles) _I always love listening to those! It'll be fun!

**Lilly: **_(moans and looks out into the camera) _Someone there in the audience shoot me.

**Aubrey: **_(clears throat) _Once upon a time-

**Lilly: **Twice to be sure I'm dead.

**Aubrey: **_(ignoring her) _There was a princess that always dreamed of being a queen one day like her mommy. Lilly, tell everyone the girl's name!

_(Lilly gives Aubrey a glare, but the girl does not budge. Finally, Lilly sighs)_

**Lilly: **Her name was Crampy.

**Aubrey: **_(gives her a strange look) _I…don't think that's a girl's name…

**Lilly: **HER NAME WAS CRAMPY.

**Aubrey: **_(taken aback) _Oh…um, okay. So…uh, _(goes back to smiling) _Crampy decided that in order to be a queen, she had to go to her parent's castle and ask them for permission to be so!

**Lilly: **_(now smirking) _But along the way, she got hit by a giant pumpkin.

**Aubrey: **_(now giving her a look of dismay) _Lilly-

**Lilly: **And Cinderella, being in a hurry to get to her ball and therefore too stupid to shut her door, fell out of the carriage and into the street, where she also got hit. And by the next carriage, too.

**Aubrey: **Um…but then a unicorn came and used its magical powers to make them both okay!

**Lilly: **_(now snickering) _Oh ho, no. They were most certainly NOT okay. Instead, they were left out in the road, left to suffer their last moments.

**Aubrey: **_(biting her lip) _Um…we'll be right back. _(presses button on remote control to shut camera off for several minutes)_

* * *

_(We come back to see Lilly with her head in one of her hands and Aubrey smiling happily once again)_

**Aubrey: **Don't worry, guys. Lilly and I decided that Cinderella and Crampy were okay after their car accidents.

**Lilly: **_(giving a fake smile) _Yeah. I mean, I don't know HOW anyone would survive that…I mean, my parents didn't, but whatevs. Happy stupid princesses.

**Aubrey: **_(completely oblivious to what Lilly has just said) _Yep. After all, princesses are always happy!

**Lilly: **Ugh.

**Aubrey: **So…is that the end of the story?

**Lilly: **Please.

**Aubrey: **Okay. I hope you enjoyed me and Lilly's bedtime story instead of the usual interview! Maybe next time we can come up with a sequel for Crampy's story! How about that?

**Lilly: **_(groans and flops her head down on the pillow. Within seconds, we hear snores.)_

**Aubrey: **_(frowning slightly) _She never answered my question. _(looks down at Chevrolet, who is cleaning herself on the floor) _What do you think, Chevy? Should we make a sequel or not?

_(Chevrolet just purrs as Aubrey nods.)_

So that's a yes? Yay! _(She turns to the camera) _See you next time, when I interview Isabella and Emily together! That'll be fun like this one, won't it?

**Lilly: **NO.


	4. Isabella, Emily, and Embarrassing Notes

**Crap…it's been about two weeks since the last update, since I _completely _forgot about this story. Oh well. Let's move on to the actual video segment featuring Isabella and Emily, who belongs to Melty94.**

* * *

_My name is Aubrey,_

_Here's an interview for you_

_It isn't wonderful, but it's something to do_

_So if you get bored, just come online_

_To Brownies and Rice_

_And put on a smile!_

* * *

**Aubrey: **_(smiling at the camera) _That's my new theme song, guys, since Holly told me my old one was too short.

**Holly: **_(struggles to carry the camera as Aubrey skips ahead of her) _That one wasn't too much better, but hey, _you_ wrote it. Anyway, so Aubs, how was your interview with Lilly yesterday?

**Aubrey: **_(shrugs) _I dunno. She didn't seem to like it that much. We did a bedtime story together.

**Holly: **Oh, that's great! What was it about?

**Aubrey: **A princess named Crampy. Lilly named her that.

**Holly: **_(suddenly looking uncomfortable) _Oh dear. It just _had_ to be that time of the month, didn't it?

**Aubrey: **_(looks confused) _I don't know what you mean.

**Holly: **_(groans) _Don't you pay _any _attention in health class…never mind that. What I really want to know is why I am carrying this ridiculous camera to Isabella's house when Isabella and Emily could have just come to _your _house.

**Aubrey: **I don't know. It's what they wanted.

**Holly: **_(rolls eyes) _I bet when we interview Vienna, she'll insist on singing a song first to show how 'unbelievably talented' she is. Swear, every day she gets more and more annoying. We heard the first twenty thousand times that you want to be a singer and that you're SUPER good at it. We get it!

**Aubrey: **_(looking very confused) _Um…why are we talking about Vienna? Aren't we going to Isabella's? Or were Isabella and Emily abducted by dolphins and we didn't know it?

**Holly: **Trust me Aubrey, they haven't been abducted by…dolphins. I don't know why I was talking about Vienna; she gets on my nerves.

**Aubrey: **_(sarcastically) _You did _not_ make that clear.

**Holly: **_(blinks in surprise by her girlfriend using sarcasm so well) _I… know. Oh, here's Isabella's. Would you like to have the honor of ringing the doorbell?

**Aubrey: **Sure! _(moves her finger around before looking at Holly) _Where is it?

**Holly: **Right here. _(presses the doorbell)_

**Aubrey: **_(yelps) I _wanted to do it!

**Holly: **_(scolds) _Aubrey, don't act like a whiny little kid. You know better than that.

_(Aubrey crosses her arms and scowls slightly as Isabella and Emily answer the door)_

**Isabella: **_(smiles) _Hey Holly, Aubrey. Come in!

**Emily: **_(after looking directly at what Holly is holding) _Is the camera on?

**Holly: **Yeah.

**Emily: **Oh…all right, then.

_(After they all walk up the staircase into Isabella's room, Aubrey pulls up a side table and a couple of plastic chairs for them to sit on with the exception of Holly, who just kneels down. Then, much to their surprise, Aubrey takes a pot out of her backpack and proudly displays it on the table.)_

**Aubrey: **I baked brownies in my mom's Crock-Pot! Cool, huh?

**Isabella: **Um…Aubrey, you do know brownies are made in the oven, right? Those are probably raw.

**Aubrey: **_(shrugs) _Actually, Mom made them. She just put them in the pot so that I wouldn't be able to open it. I can't figure it out.

**Emily: **_(looking confused) _O…kay? _(takes bite of brownie, and then looks at it with surprise) _That's…hot, but quite good.

**Aubrey: **_(looking pleased as Holly and Isabella do the same) _Thank you! _(Looks down at notebook, where she keeps her notes) _Now, are we ready to start the questions?

**Holly: **Let's please. We're already at five minutes and twenty-eight seconds in the film, which means we have less than ten minutes.

**Isabella: **All right, then. _(smiles at Aubrey) _So, what's the first question?

**Aubrey: **Hmm…I'm trying my best to read this. I guess I should have paid attention in kindergarten where we learned our letters. _(glances at camera) _You know, I still haven't learned the letters past M and N. They sound exactly the same!

**Holly: **_(sighs in slight irritation) _Aubrey, do you want me to read it for you?

**Aubrey: **_(shifts in seat) _I suppose…

**Holly: **Okay. Emily, first question is for you. Why do you…have a weird voice? Aubrey!

**Emily: **_(smiles sheepishly) _It's quite all right; I get it all of the time from the preschoolers a few doors down. Well, I speak that way because it's my natural dialect. I'm from England, just like Ferb is, and we speak with what you Americans call an accent. However, _we're _the ones who think _you_ have an accent. It all depends on where you come from.

**Aubrey: **_(frowning slightly) _So…you can't help talking like that?

**Emily: **Nope. Just like the way you can't help speaking in your slightly high-pitched tone, I can't help speaking this way.

**Aubrey: **I don't get it.

**Holly: **Oookay, next question, which is for Isabella. Isabella, why are you so obsessed with Phineas…okay seriously Aubrey, was that question necessary? We ALL know that answer.

**Aubrey: **_I_ don't!

**Isabella: **It's okay, Holly. I love talking about Phineas. _(sighs happily) _He's just so sweet with me and everyone else. He tolerates Lilly's mood swings, Adyson's sarcasm, Buford's grunting, Gretchen rambling about things no one cares about…speaking of Gretchen, I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks. Have you, Em? Holly? Aubrey?

**Aubrey: **I don't think so. I did see this really freaky looking girl in the movie theater I live at that kind of looked like her, though. She had _rainbow hair. _Just like Rainbow Dash on My Little Pony, just darker colors.

**Emily: **Aubrey, Gretchen doesn't have rainbow hair.

**Aubrey: **But it _had _to be her! She looked just like Gretchen with her contacts on and with black clothes. And…she was _smoking. _Just like Fuzz McGuzz used to.

_(Isabella and Emily's eyes widen as Holly sighs.)_

**Holly: **Aubrey, Gretchen doesn't smoke, and she _doesn't _have rainbow hair and all-black clothing. I can assure you that the girl you saw was _not _her.

**Aubrey: **_(scowls) _But-

**Holly: **Isabella, will you please continue your answer to the last question, please?

**Isabella: **_(bites lip) _Um…sure. I'm...obsessed with Phineas also because he's so smart and…well, he's cute.

**Aubrey: **_I've_ seen better.

**Emily: **_(notices Isabella scowling and tries to change the subject) _So what's the next question, Holly?

**Holly: **Thank you, Emily. The next question is for both of you. "With your boyfriends, how long could … _(eyes suddenly grow very wide) _Um…I'm _not_ saying that.

**Isabella: **Say what? _(grabs notebook paper, reads, and her cheeks turn beet red. She passes it to Emily, who does the same.)_

**Holly: **Aubrey Maura Sansone! You don't ask a girl something like that about her relationship! You of all people should _know _that from once being with two people at the same time!

**Aubrey: **Oh…

**Holly: **'Oh'? Come on, Aubrey! That's _embarrassing_!

**Emily: **If you_ really_ want to know, I could tell you…

**Holly: **No no no no no, we're all good. _(turns camera towards her face) _See you all next time, which hopefully won't be as bad.

_(The beep of the camera turning off is heard.)_

* * *

**A/N: No, you probably don't want to know what was on that notebook paper... a****s for who's next, I will tell you that it will be a guy next time. Something different, right? **


	5. Chapter 5: Irving the Chicken

**I am FINALLY done with school. I am SO happy right now.**

**Okay, several of you were curious as to what was on that notebook paper, so that will be mentioned later in this chapter.**

* * *

_My name is Aubrey_

_Here's an interview for you_

_It isn't wonderful, but it's something to do_

_So if you get bored_

_Just come online_

_To Brownies and Rice_

_And put on a smile!_

* * *

_(The camera turns on, and we see Holly in the front adjusting the lens.)_

**Holly: **_(groans) _That song is so catchy. And _not _in a good way. Sorry, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **_(sighs) _It's okay. I'm trying to write another song, but since I still don't know my letters, it's hard to write them down. And I can't think of anything else.

**Holly: **But then how did you write the other ones if you don't know how to write?

**Aubrey: **I spoke into my computer, and it typed it down for me! _(giggles) _I found this magic website that lets you do that!

**Holly: **Wow.

**Aubrey: **I know! It's perfect since I still can't read-

**Holly: **Your letters. We know, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **Only _half _of them!

**Holly: **_(wearily looks at camera) _Welcome to my world, everyone.

**Aubrey: **_(confused) _What do you mean?

**Holly: **_(quickly) _Nothing. So Aubrey, who are you interviewing today?

**Aubrey: **_(frowns as she bites her lip) _I dunno. I thought about asking Phillip, but-

**Holly: **It's _Phineas_**. **And why didn't you? We were at their house all day, and so was everyone else but Ginger, Baljeet, and Gretchen. You could have asked _anyone_!

**Aubrey: **_(shrugs) _I guess I just forgot.

**Holly: **_(moans as she stands up and stretches herself) _Well, maybe we can go back over there.

**Aubrey: **_(looking confused) _But why? Like you said, we were _just _over there.

**Holly: **So what? The only reason we came over here in the first place was to do the daily interview with someone. But we kind of can't _do_ that if we don't have anyone to interview.

**Aubrey: **_(chews on lip) _I guess you're right.

**Holly: **Yes, yes I am. _(speaks into camera) _All right, I'm turning this camera off now so we don't waste film the way we did a few days ago.

* * *

_(The beep of the camera monitor is heard as Holly turns it back on)_

**Holly: **We're now at our destination. So let us go back to the yard.

_(She and Aubrey open the fence door, but stop short when they see a screaming chicken running around everywhere. All of their friends except for Baljeet, Ginger, and Gretchen, who still aren't there, are all attempting to catch him in some way or form)_

**Aubrey: **_(looking bewildered) _What's going on? !

**Holly: **I have NO clue. _(They walk up to Isabella, who is fanning herself with her hand while panting.) _Isabella?

**Isabella: **_(after turning towards the girls) _Oh, *pant* hi.

**Holly: **What the _hell_ is going on?

**Aubrey: **Are they trying to turn the chicken into a horse?

**Isabella: **_(looks at her strangely) _No…okay, this is going to sound _really _weird, but it really happened. See, that chicken…is Irving. A ray just shot down on him and turned him into one. And now he's going insane, so we're running around the yard trying to catch him.

**Holly: **There's _thirteen_ of you, yet none of you can catch him?

**Isabella: **_(sighs) _Just watch.

_(They all look throughout the yard, where Irving clucks repeatedly. Everyone else is yelling at each other to get him)_

**Savannah: **I GOTCHA! _(almost catches chicken, and then fails by tripping over it and landing flat on her face)_

**Lilly: **_(smirks at her) _This is SO hilarious. Watching my ex and the others act like maniacs makes my day.

**Vienna: **_(running a few feet away from Lilly) _Adyson! HE'S RIGHT THERE!

**Adyson: **_(rolls eyes) _I SEE him, V. I see him just as well as you do.

**Vienna: **Well, then GET HIM! And now my voice is getting scratchy, which is not good at all for my singing, so I'll stop screaming now.

**Holly: **_(mutters) _Good.

**Adyson: **_(yawns and glances at Vienna's boyfriend, Buford) _Dude, why can't YOU get him? You're one of the strongest ones out here.

**Buford: **Maybe I could if the nerd would SIT STILL!

**Phineas: **_(comes up to him while sweating profusely) _You know Bufe, Ferb and I could make something that…*pant* would make you…*pant* run faster.

**Buford: **No way!

**Isabella: **_(Turns back to Holly and Aubrey, the latter of which has a huge grin on her face) _See what I mean?

**Holly: **Yeah. Now I do.

**Aubrey: **_(suddenly starts dragging Holly out to the open as she giggles) _Holly, I know JUST who we're gonna interview today! But first…_(looks at Isabella) _Would you mind answering the question I had yesterday about how long you could make out with Phineas? That's really useful information for some of us. _(winks at the camera)_

**Isabella: **_(turns red) _Um…uh…I…uh…

**Holly: **_(rolls eyes) _I'm sorry, Isabella. Please don't answer that question. _(As Aubrey drags her away, she begins to lecture her.) _What the heck, Aubrey? You know the two of them barely ever hold hands, and that kiss they had the prom was apparently just a peck. Why would you ask her how long they could make out? Who DOES that?

**Aubrey: **_(clearly ignoring her) _Holly, I know who we're gonna interview today!

**Holly: **_(annoyed) _Aubs, this is _not _the time to think about that. We-

**Aubrey: **We're gonna interview Irving!

**Holly: **_(taken aback) _Excuse me?

**Aubrey: **We're gonna interview-

**Holly: **No, no, I heard you. But Aubrey, he's…a chicken. _(mutters under breath) _And your ex-boyfriend that almost stole you away from me.

**Aubrey: **Well, we interviewed my kitties a few weeks ago, right? And they're aminals.

**Holly: **Animals, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **Who cares? What I mean to say is that they can be interviewed just like humans. And besides, _I_ _understand how they speak._

**Holly: **That's fascinating hon, really. But-

**Aubrey: **_(shrieks) _Get him! I've gotta sit him down!

**Holly: **Oh, Lord.

**Aubrey: **_(running around like a maniac, giving out orders) _Phineas and Ferb, go get Perry! Is he here?

**Phineas: **Well…yeah, but what can he do? He's a platypus. They don't _do _much.

**Aubrey:** You'll see!

_(The brothers look at each other and shrug at the same time. Ferb then walks into the house and later emerges with Perry)_

Great! Now, who knows how to climb up onto trees?

**Django: **Uh, me. But I haven't since-

**Aubrey: **GO!

_(He quickly scrambles up on to the top of the tree as Adyson stares up at him with slight concern)_

**Aubrey: **Good! Now, Adyson, I want you to swing on a branch.

**Adyson: **What?

**Aubrey: **Just do it!

**Adyson: **_(scoffs) _Fine.

_(She jumps up onto the branch, but only a few inches since she's pretty tall at 5'11)_

**Aubrey: **Next is Lilly, Vienna, Milly, and Katie. All four of you run and take a corner in the yard.

**Lilly: **_(whines) _But I don't want to get out of the shade! I hate sweating!

**Aubrey: **_(glares) _Sucks for you, then.

**Milly: **_(mouth agape) _Aubrey!

**Katie: **When did you get so demanding?

**Aubrey: **I'm not quite sure what that means, but I don't really care. Emily, stand on Buford's shoulders.

_(Ferb frowns slightly as Emily's eyes widen)_

**Emily: **I beg your _pardon_?

**Buford: **_(rolls eyes) _Just do it, British Gal. She actually sounds somewhat smart for once. Besides, it's not like she's asking you to hug me or anything.

**Vienna: **Thank God.

**Emily: **_(bites lip) _Well…fine. But go over to the tree so I can lean against it. I don't exactly like where this is going.

**Buford: **Whatever. _(He glares at Aubrey as Emily very awkwardly climbs onto him and he hoists her up) _This had better be worth it.

_(He walks over to the tree, where Emily leans against it. Aubrey claps her hands excitedly)_

**Aubrey: **Don't worry, it will! Now, Savannah, Holly, and Isabella, you get to help me.

**Savannah: **With what?

**Aubrey: **_(smiling) _Actually catching Irving!

**Lilly: **Whoa whoa whoa, wait. So what do the rest of us do?

**Adyson: **Yeah. I'm getting kind of tired of hanging an inch off the ground!

**Django: **_(yells since he's way up high in the tree) _Not to mention the fact that there's bird feces up here I'm trying not to get too close to.

**Lilly: **Just paint a picture with it.

_(A few people snicker, Holly included, as Django rolls his eyes)_

**Isabella: **But Aubrey, back to the main subject. You just made everyone make complete fools of themselves when they could have just stood off to the side?

**Milly: **Well…some of us are just standing off to the side.

**Lilly: **And SWEATING!

**Aubrey: **_(looks away) _I thought it would clear the yard up a bit. If we all separated into different parts, then no matter where Irving goes, we'll be able to catch him.

**Holly: **That's great, but now we're at eleven minutes. Four more to go.

**Aubrey: **_(eyes widen) _Okay, Isabella, Savannah, and Holly, you're gonna help me!

**Holly: **Wait. I have to hold this camera.

**Aubrey: **That's okay! Just take it with you!

**Holly: **_(groans) _Aubrey-

**Adyson: **Just do it so I can quit hanging off of this stupid branch!

**Holly: **Fine!

_(In the next minute, the four girls chase Irving the chicken around until they run out of breath as well. He continues to cluck as they collapse due to the intense heat)_

**Aubrey: **You *pant* know, we could just *pant* ask him questions *****pant*** **while he's running.

**Holly: **Well then, do it. We have two and a half minutes left. _(looks at the others. Almost all of them have annoyed expressions on their faces except for Phineas and Ferb) _You all can get out of your positions now.

_(Immediately, they do as asked)_

**Aubrey: **_(clears throat) _So, Irving, what was it like to date both me and Lilly?

_(Obviously, Irving does nothing except for cluck)_

I see…you didn't like it, but you liked both of us.

**Lilly: **_(scowls and looks away)_

**Holly: **_(noticing this) _Aubrey…when you ask questions to people, maybe you should just stick to asking questions about themselves, not their past relationships.

**Aubrey: **Why?

**Holly: **Because…it's not nice.

**Katie: **How much film do you have left now, Holly?

**Holly: **A minute and a half…crap. Aubrey, hurry!

**Aubrey: **Okie-dokie! Irving, why is it that you're obsessed with Phineas and Ferb?

_(Phineas coughs once, clearly uncomfortable with this question. Ferb just gives a slightly annoyed expression to his friend. Irving clucks once)_

**Aubrey: **Ohhhhh. You think they're cool? Me too!

**Holly: **One minute, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **You know, I'm surprised that you're actually sitting still for this, just because I'm talking to you. Now, here's the final question. _(leans forward in her chair) _How did you turn into a chicken?

_(Just as Irving is about to cluck a response again, an alarm beeps from Holly's watch, startling everyone)_

**Holly: **Dang it! Thirty seconds. I should probably turn the camera off.

**Aubrey: **No! Irving still has to tell me!

**Vienna: **Aubrey, Isabella told you earlier. This random ray came out of the sky, shot him, and turned him into a chicken.

**Aubrey: **But _how_?

**Holly: **We don't _know_, Aubrey. I'm turning this camera off.

**Aubrey: **But-

_(Holly turns the camera off with a loud beep)_


	6. Chapter 6: First Dentist Visit

**I'm going to get to work on the Wizards of Waverly Place and Phineas and Ferb crossover soon. And then after that and more chapters of this are done, then it's on to the Circle of Love sequel! I'm so excited about it!**

* * *

_This is just a video blog_

_Done by a girl that's not a dog_

_She interviews people, animals, and bugs_

_But don't expect her to do that with a slug_

_This is a show called Brownies and Rice_

_They're her cat's favorite foods,_

_So isn't that nice?_

* * *

_(The beep of the camera starting is heard. We see Aubrey walking in front of Holly in the streets of the city.)_

**Holly: **_(groans) _Aubrey, I am so sorry, but that is the worst theme song you've written yet.

**Aubrey: **_(scowls) _Don't blame it on _me_. Fuzz McGuzz wrote it.

**Holly: **Well then, tell Fuzz McGuzz that he needs to write better songs in the future.

**Aubrey: **You told me that no one's said anything about them in the comments, though. Why can't I just keep the last one? No one seems to care.

**Holly: **_(points the camera towards her so that we can see her face) _Hey, people watching this. You have any good theme songs we can use here on the show? We _desperately_ need them.

**Aubrey: **_(looking annoyed) _Not many people comment, Holly. You said so yourself!

**Holly: **So what? They'll have good ideas! And please don't breathe on me. We're going to the dentist for a reason.

**Aubrey: **_(whimpers) _I've never been to the dentist. Ever.

**Holly: **But don't your mom and your aunt take you to one?

**Aubrey: **Well…yeah, but I always run right back out after they leave.

**Holly: **Um…okay…but have you at least used that toothbrush and toothpaste I gave you after our first video where you said you only brushed your teeth with Dr. Pepper?

**Aubrey: **_(looking uncomfortable) _Um…

**Holly: **_(moans) _Aubrey Sansone!

**Aubrey: **_(whines) _I'm sorry! I just can't figure out how it works! Do you put the brush on top of the toothpaste, or the toothpaste on top of the brush?

**Holly: **The second one.

**Aubrey: **But how am I supposed to put all of that wet stuff on it? My mouth can't hold _that _much stuff in it!

**Holly: **_(sighs in relief at seeing a familiar building) _Oh good. Look Aubrey, we're here!

_(Aubrey looks up to see the dentist's office with **Dr. Richard Rivera **on the door. Her green eyes widen as her girlfriend opens the door and leads her in)_

**Secretary: **_(looks up from computer) _Oh, hello. Do one of you girls have an appointment?

**Holly: **Yes. This one does. Her name's Aubrey Sansone.

**Aubrey: **_(looks horrified) _Is she going to turn me into a whale? I don't like where this is going.

**Secretary: **_(stares at her in confusion) _Um…no honey, I'm not going to turn you into a…whale. I was just about to tell you that Dr. Rivera is ready to see you.

**Aubrey: **Who's he? Some new rapper?

**Holly: **_(struggles not to laugh and shakes the camera a little while doing so) _N-no, Aubrey. He's the dentist you're about to see.

_(She gently grabs her arm and pulls her towards the nearest room, of which is occupied by Dr. Rivera. He smiles at the sight of Aubrey, who is staring at the room.)_

**Aubrey: **Oh my god. This looks _just _like the spaceship where I was probed last week.

**Dr. Rivera: **_(looking a little taken aback) _Uh, hello there. Which one of you is Aubrey?

**Holly: **Her. _(leans in as Aubrey continues to stare at the room) _Um…she's never made it through a whole appointment before, so um, she _might _be a little difficult.

**Dr. Rivera: **_(shrugs) _Eh, I've dealt with worse things before. Once I had to clean a three-year old's teeth, and he went through and wrecked all of the things inside of the cabinets. But I can see your point. I can see her cavities all the way over here.

**Aubrey: **_(finally paying attention) _What's a cavity?

**Holly: **_(whispers) _She's also not very intelligent.

**Dr. Rivera: **No problem. _(pats the seat) _Just take a seat on this chair, sweetie, and then I'll tell you.

**Aubrey: **Okay. _(sits in seat and gasps) _Omigosh, it's so fluffy!

**Dr. Rivera: **_(chuckles as he starts gathering up his supplies) _Yes, yes it is. So, you want to know what a cavity is. Basically, it's a hole in your tooth.

**Aubrey: **Really? I didn't even know that was possible!

**Dr. Rivera: **Mmm-hmm. Now, can you open your mouth and not talk, please?

**Aubrey: **Why?

**Dr. Rivera: **So that way I can look at your teeth in a better way. I have this little mirror that makes me see if your teeth are good or bad.

**Holly: **_(mutters to herself) _This guy is so patient.

**Dr. Rivera: **Okay, open your mouth a little wider…that's great, thank you. Hold that still. So…oh dear. Aubrey, do you even brush your teeth?

**Aubrey: **_(no longer holding it still) _I don't know how.

**Dr. Rivera: **_(looks at Holly in disbelief) How_ old is she?

**Holly: **Seventeen. Will be eighteen in a few months.

**Dr. Rivera: **_(runs hand through hair) _Gosh Aubrey…I don't know how much nicer I can be when I say this, but…you have some of the worst teeth I have ever seen in thirty-four years of dental care.

**Aubrey: **Is that a good thing?

**Dr. Rivera: **No. It's not.

**Aubrey: **Oh…but can I ask you one thing?

**Dr. Rivera: **Uh, sure.

**Aubrey: **Can you please not pull out all of my teeth? I don't want to look like a teenager baby. That would just be weird for people to see. Because most babies don't have-

**Holly: **Oookay Aubrey, that's enough now. Let Dr. Rivera do his work. I'm taking the camera out of here so people don't have to see any more of your teeth.

**Aubrey: **But will they be able to see me afterwards?

**Holly: **Of course, Aubrey. Next video.

**Aubrey: **Oh, okay. Hey, by the way Mr. Dentist, can you teach me how to use a toothbrush? And possibly get me a new one? I broke my other one trying to figure out how to use it.

**Dr. Rivera: **Hon, I'll give you a thousand toothbrushes if you ask for them.

**Aubrey: **Are you a cat?

_(Holly turns the camera off before we can hear Aubrey say anything weirder)_


	7. Chapter 7: Phineas, Ferb, and Accents

**Yep. We finally get to the interview featuring the Flynn-Fletcher duo themselves! However, Aubrey _might_ not be the best reporter in here…**

* * *

_This is the story about a girl_

_Well, it's not really a story; it's more of a blog_

_A blog about brownies and rice_

_To go with the girl!_

_Brownies and rice are her cats' favorite foods_

_And when the girl interviews people,_

_They can get them, too!_

* * *

_**(Holly turns the camera on to face Aubrey, Phineas, and Ferb.)**_

**Holly: **_(head in hands) _Oh, Aubrey. I was wrong when I said the last theme song was the worst. _(faces camera) _This one is.

**Aubrey: **_(scowls) _I'm sorry! Do you know how _hard _it is to come up with a new theme song within a few days?

**Phineas: **_(looking confused) _Um…why don't we stop the fighting and just get to the questions and stuff, okay?

**Aubrey: **_(suddenly looking as if nothing happened) _Oh! Yeah, of course, Phineas. _(glares at Holly as she takes her paper out) _

**Holly: **Uh, Aubrey, why don't you tell everyone whom we are interviewing today?

**Aubrey: **Don't be silly, Holly. _Everyone_ knows who Phineas and Frank are!

**Ferb: **_(clears throat)_

**Phineas: **Um, Aubrey, his name is Ferb. Not Frank.

**Ferb: **Actually-

**Aubrey: **Ohhhh, I'm sorry. I was just looking at your head and from over here, it kind of looks like a hot dog, which is another word for Frank. _(giggles) _And Frank is a name too, isn't it?

**Holly: **_(moans) _Aubrey, stay on topic.

**Aubrey: **Fine. But Holly, can you read the questions?

**Holly: **_(rolls eyes since she is clearly irritated) _Sure. _(takes paper out of Aubrey's hand)_

**Phineas: **_(smiling) _So, what's the first question?

**Holly: **The first question is, "Why are your heads shaped weirdly?" _(looks in dismay at her girlfriend) _Aubrey! What the _heck_!

**Aubrey: **_(gasp) _I'm sorry! I wrote these while I was under ane…anes…ant…

**Holly: **While you were under anesthesia?

**Aubrey: **Thank you. I wrote these while I was under…that. So these questions are probably a little weird. Hey, by the way, do you like my teeth? _(flashes smile at camera) _They actually don't feel all weird anymore. It took me a while to figure out how to use the toothbrush, but I get it now.

**Phineas: **Um…do you want us to answer your question, by any chance?

**Aubrey: **Oh, yeah! Go ahead!

**Phineas: **Well, to be honest, Ferb and I don't know why our heads are shaped in an unusual way. I don't know exactly how I got mine, but Dad is Ferb's biological father and he has the same head.

**Aubrey: **Ohhh. So you _weren't _abducted by aliens that made your heads like that?

**Phineas: **_(shakes head) _That _would_ be cool, but nope. Although we have seen aliens before, they haven't really _done_ anything to us. _(looks at Ferb) _Speaking of aliens, have you heard from Meap lately? We haven't seen him in a while.

**Ferb: **_(shakes head no)_

**Phineas: **Hmm. That's weird. But anyway, there's your answer, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **Yay!

**Holly: **Thank you for actually giving a good answer to a not-so-good question. No one else before you has really done that.

**Phineas: **Oh, it's no problem. I love talking to people! So what's the next question Aubrey wrote, Holly?

**Holly: **It's for Ferb. It says, "Emily told me that you can't help speaking in such a weird way. _(she grimaces) _But she came after you did here. When _did _you move here?"

**Ferb: **I was four, if I recall correctly.

**Phineas: **_(nods) _Yeah, that sounds about right.

**Aubrey: **So how come you still speak with that weird voice if you've been here for so long?

**Holly: **_(groans) _Aubrey, that's not nice. Say 'accent', not 'weird voice'.

**Aubrey: **But his voice _is _weird! It sounds all…muffled!

_(Ferb bites his lip. It's clear that he's starting to get a little irritated.)_

**Holly: **Um…next question, for both of you this time. Oh, and it's actually a somewhat good question for someone that was under anesthesia. "Do either of you know yet where Perry goes every day?"

**Phineas: **_(chuckles) _Nope. It's been that way since we were little kids, though, so we barely ever notice anymore.

**Aubrey: **But you ask where Perry is every day. _(looks at Ferb) _How come you never do?

**Ferb: **_(shrugs) _

**Aubrey: **It's probably just because you think your voice is weird and don't want to hear it.

**Holly:** _(now angry) _Aubrey, that's _enough._

**Aubrey: **Enough of what?

**Holly: **Saying Ferb's voice is weird! It's disrespectful! _(suddenly realizing Aubrey probably doesn't know that word) _Or…um…not nice.

**Aubrey: **But no one else speaks like him and Emily.

**Holly: **_(finally snapping) _Yeah, they do! _Everyone_ from England speaks the way they do! Haven't you heard Baljeet's accent? That's because he's from India, not America! Even Lilly has an accent, but that's because she's from New York and not our part of the country! Don't you see, Aubrey? Everyone speaks the way they do in their different countries, whether they stay there or not! They can't _help _it!

**Ferb: **You are aware of the fact that I'm still in this room, right?

**Holly: **_(ignoring him) _Do you understand, Aubrey?

**Aubrey: **_(looking away) _I'm sorry, Ferb. I didn't know that people are _supposed _to speak weirdly. I was wrong.

**Holly: **_(groans) _Aubrey, you're missing the point. The point is that-

**Phineas: **_(interrupting) _Why don't we move on to the next question, shall we?

**Holly: **_(after glaring again at her girlfriend, who looks ashamed) _Yes, yes we shall. _(glances back down at paper, and looks surprised) _Oh my gosh, there's a really nice question here. "Phineas and Ferb, why do you like inventing cool things?" Nice one, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **_(says nothing, likely out of fear that she'll get yelled at again)_

**Phineas: **Well…I think it started in daycare when my childcare specialist would leave out a bunch of really cool blocks for me and Katie to play with.

**Holly: **Katie was in your daycare? That's so cute.

**Phineas: **_(shrugs) _Yeah. And then in preschool, they had a bunch there, too, and so I just started to think of ways that I could make them even better. So I would take various other toys and add them on to the block structure. Over the years, especially when Ferb arrived in town, they just started to get bigger and bigger until they were no longer just blocks.

**Holly: **_(nods) _Very cool. _(looks over at Aubrey, who still isn't saying anything, and sighs) _Aubrey honey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just needed to get my point across that Ferb doesn't speak weirdly.

**Aubrey: **_(sighs) _It's okay.

**Holly: **_(looks sheepishly at the boys) _I think I'm just going to stay in charge of the last question or two here.

**Phineas: **That's fine.

**Holly: **All right… "Do you ever dream about what you are going to do the next day, and then actually use that idea?" Wow, good one.

**Ferb: **_(looks at brother) _Didn't that happen once?

**Phineas: **_(nods) _Yeah. Ferb had a dream about us constructing this gargantuan donut and then eating it later, and so we actually did it. You guys remember that, right? I think we made it when we were twelve.

**Holly: **I do. That was _really _cool.

**Aubrey: **Uh huh. _(stares down at floor)_

**Holly: **_(after glancing down at her stopwatch) _Oh, shoot, I'm running out of time here. So this was actually a fairly decent interview. And Aubrey, I'm _sorry, _okay? Quit pouting.

**Aubrey: **I'm _not_ pouting.

**Holly: **_(looking at camera) _Well, hopefully Aubrey will feel better for our next interview. And Ferb, you're okay, right?

**Ferb: **_(nods)_

**Holly: **That's good, at least. Walker, Sansone, Flynn, and Fletcher are out. PEACE.

_(The camera is turned off with the loud beep being heard again.)_


	8. Chapter 8: Vienna and Broadway Wishes

**A/N: I've decided to put the crossover on hold for now. I figure that will be better for my brain and its overloading of ideas, and plus, it means the sequel comes sooner. ;)**

* * *

_This…is…AUBREY!_

_A video blog featuring… her!_

_Join her as she interviews_

_Some various people she hardly knows_

_But still somehow manages_

_To ask them good questions_

_Not about their ages_

_This…is…AUBREY!_

_And her show is called…Brownies and Rice!_

* * *

_(The camera turns on, and we see Aubrey smiling and Holly nodding thoughtfully.)_

**Holly: **Good idea making the theme song a rap this time, Aubrey. It mixes things up a little.

**Aubrey: **_(beams) _Why, thank you.

**Holly: **I mean, could it be better? …Yeah. But I'm just going to stop complaining.

**Aubrey: **That's a good thing. Because I'm _kind of _getting tired of writing a new theme song every episode we do.

**Holly: **By the way guys, yes, Aubrey has returned to normal. And she's completely recovered from her anesthesia.

**Aubrey: **Yep. _(pouts) _But apparently, I make up better questions when I'm under…that, according to a commenter. _(looks at Holly) _When can I go back to the dentist?

**Holly: **Six months. But you don't go under anesthesia every time.

**Aubrey: **_(stares at her, mouth wide open) _Really?

**Holly: **Yep.

**Aubrey: **_(scowls) _Man!

**Holly: **Anyway, enough of that. We need to get to the next person we're interviewing. Aubrey, who'd you manage to get today?

**Aubrey: **Um…I forget her name. Does it start with a V?

**Holly: **_(visibly annoyed) _Oh great. You got Vienna?

**Aubrey: **Uh huh. Is that a problem?

**Holly: **No. _(whispers) _Yes.

**Aubrey: **Well, she should be here any minute. But I can't tell time, so I'm probably wrong-

**Vienna:** _(pokes head into bedroom and widens eyes at all the bright colors overtaking the place) _Hey Aubrey, are you in here? Your mom directed me over here, but I don't know-

**Aubrey: **We're right here! _(quickly stand up and assembles table and two chairs) _Just sit down. I have to go to the magical poop stealing water chair for a little bit.

_(As she leaves the room, Vienna glances quizzically at Holly, who sighs)_

**Holly: **She means the toilet.

**Vienna: **Ohhh. Well, I suppose that's a more expressive way of saying that word. I'm going to have to remember that for this play I'm writing. It's not very good, but I imagine it will be someday in the future.

**Holly: **_(somewhat sarcastically) _Good for you.

**Aubrey: **_(skips into room) _Hi, guys!

**Holly: **That was quick.

**Aubrey: **_(shrugs) _Yeah, apparently the water chair didn't want a lot today. Oh well. _(sits down on chair)_

**Holly: **_(as she takes paper out of pocket) _Just so you all know, I went over the questions with Aubrey this time. That way, there won't be any annoying or stupid ones.

**Vienna: **_(crosses one leg over another) _So, what's my first question? Oh, I'm so excited. This is the first of one of my many interviews in the near future. Every celebrity does a lot of them, no?

**Holly: **_(grits teeth and accidentally shakes camera a little) _Um…let's see. The first question is… "How is your relationship with Buford going?"

**Vienna: **_(blushes slightly) _Um…well, we decided to not get too serious, similar to the way Django and Adyson are, although they're a lot more casual than we are.

**Aubrey: **_(looks disappointed) _So there aren't any making out sessions?

**Vienna: **_(looks at her strangely) _No…why?

**Aubrey: **I don't know, it's just that when Irving and I were together, we would-

**Holly: **Okay, that's enough now. Next question. "Have you ever actually been to Broadway?"

**Vienna: **_(bites lip) _Well…sort of, yeah. I've been to the stage, but I haven't seen a performance.

**Holly: **_(looks confused) _How does _that _make any sense?

**Vienna: **My dad's friend's wife's cousin just so happens to be a set designer for _Wicked_, so I got to go backstage and see everything. I was maybe…fifteen?

**Holly: **Cool.

**Aubrey: **Did the witch try to fatten you up and put you in the oven?

**Holly: **_(sighs) _Oh, Aubrey…first off, you have the wrong story. The one you're thinking of is _Hansel and Gretel_.

**Aubrey: **Oh.

**Holly: **And the second thing is, it's not real. The witches, the mayor, they're all actors, meaning they pretend to be those characters.

**Aubrey: **You mean like when we put on a musical for everyone when we were younger to get our Stage Patches?

**Holly: **Yes, that's exactly it. Only they don't get patches, because they aren't Fireside Girls like we were.

**Aubrey: **Oh, okay.

**Vienna: **So…what's my new question?

**Holly: **_(sighs again) _It is… "If you were to ever be on Broadway, which you _should _be, then what role would you most want to play?"

**Vienna: **Oh gosh…definitely Elphaba or Glinda in _Wicked_, or maybe Christine in _Phantom of the Opera…_that's hard. I really don't care as long as I'm the lead the way I should be.

**Holly: **_(now visibly annoyed since she's in front of the camera slightly) _Right…okay Aubrey, you have any more?

**Aubrey: **Well, not on this paper, but I do have one.

**Holly: **Oh no.

**Aubrey: **Vienna, how is your hair…like that? It's so different from everyone else's. _(giggles) _It's eight different triangles going down each side of your head?

**Holly: **Five, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **Really? Oh…sorry. I can't count that well.

**Vienna: **That's fine. I didn't know how until I was four.

_(Holly narrows her eyes, and Aubrey looks confused.)_

As for the answer to your question…I really don't know why my hair is all weird like this. _(smiles sheepishly) _It IS odd, but I've kind of just learned to live with it. It comes from my dad's side of the family. My mom's hair is perfectly straight. _(grimaces) _She's lucky.

**Holly: **Well, people with curly hair like mine don't have it much better.

**Vienna: **I know. I've always wanted to know what it feels like to have them. My hair can straighten, but it can't curl.

**Aubrey: **Mine's flat.

**Vienna: **But anyway, enough about my horrible hair. Do you have any more questions, Aubrey?

**Aubrey: **Yeah, actually, I do. Why do you call Phineas 'Dorito Boy' and Ferb 'Lettuce Head'?

_(Holly snorts with laughter)_

**Vienna: **_(snickers) _Well, when I was ten, I met Isabella first when I was outside of my house for like the first time, and she said I could meet two boys named Phineas and Ferb. I didn't know who was who at first, so I just gave them nicknames in my head. And they've kind of just stuck ever since.

**Aubrey: **_(nods) _That's funny. _(suddenly gasps) _Oh my God!

**Holly and Vienna: **_(alarmed) _What?

**Aubrey: **I forgot to serve my rice!

**Vienna: **What rice?

**Aubrey: **Rice! You know, it's part of the name for this show, _Brownies and Rice. _I was going to actually serve rice this time! But I forgot!

**Holly: **Aubrey, it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, you haven't served rice any other time-

**Aubrey: **No no no, I _did _make the rice. I just forgot to give it to the right person.

**Holly: **_(confused) _What do you mean?

_(Aubrey points to the other side of the room, where Fuzz McGuzz is busy eating a bag of microwavable rice as Vienna and Holly stare at him in horror.)_

**Holly: **Oh jeez…um, we're out.

_(Just as she and the other two stand up to take Fuzz away from the bag, she turns the camera off)_


	9. Chapter 9: Katie: A Future Backup Dancer

_This is just a video blog_

_Done by a girl that's not a dog_

_She interviews people, animals, and bugs_

_But don't expect her to do that with a slug_

_This is a show called Brownies and Rice_

_They're her cats' favorite foods_

_So isn't that nice?_

* * *

_(The camera turns on)_

**Holly: **_(looks very confused) _Haven't you used this theme song before, Aubrey? I could swear I've heard it before.

**Aubrey: **_(bites lip) _Well…yeah…but I like this one. It's the one that always stays in your head.

**Holly: **_(holding head) _No kidding…oh, and by the way, do you know it's July now? Seriously, it's feeling a lot hotter than usual around here, especially at night.

**Aubrey: **I don't know how to read a calendar, Holly.

**Holly: **I know, I'm just saying. Doesn't it feel hot out?

**Aubrey: **_(shrugs) _Not really.

**Holly: **Anyway, enough about that. Who did you get for today?

**Aubrey: **Um…_(ruffles through random papers sitting on her bed) _I'm not really sure.

**Holly: **What do you mean, 'You're not really sure'?

**Aubrey: **Well, see, when we were at Phineas and Ferb's today, I asked if anyone wanted to be on the show tonight.

_(The room is silent for a few seconds until Holly breaks the silence)_

**Holly: **And?

**Aubrey: **_(looks confused) _And what?

**Holly: **_(groans) _Did anyone say they were coming?

**Aubrey: **_(purses lips) _Well, I just said it in my head, so maybe that's why.

**Holly: **_(rolls eyes) _That's wonderful, Aubrey. Just wonderful. _Now_ who are we going to interview?

**Aubrey: **Who have we already done?

**Holly: **Um…your cats, sort of Lilly, Isabella, Emily, sort of Irving, Phineas, Ferb, and Vienna.

**Aubrey: **_(looking indignant) _What do you mean when you say 'sort of' Lilly and 'sort of' Irving? I _did _interview them!

**Holly: **Never mind that. My point is that we've only done seven of our friends, which means that we've got…nine more to go since we're obviously not counting ourselves.

**Aubrey: **Who do you want me to call?

**Holly: **Hmm…how about Katie?

**Aubrey: **Sure thing. _(walks over to pink fifties-style telephone sitting on her dresser, but then hesitates) _What's her number?

**Holly: **Oh, Aubrey. Just let me do it. But I'm turning this camera off first.

* * *

**Holly: **Okay, we're back. We've called Katie-

**Aubrey: **_I _called Katie.

**Holly: **Sure…and she's just about done with dance class. She'll be here any minute.

**Aubrey: **Is that a small amount of time, or a large one?

**Holly: **Small.

**Aubrey: **Oh, okay. That's a good thing.

**Holly: **Yes, yes it is.

_(Doorbell rings)_

Oh, that must be her. Keep the camera here, Aubrey, while I go get it. Your mom and aunt aren't home.

_(She hurries out of the room to get Katie, and Aubrey picks up the camera that she had put down on the ground)_

**Aubrey: **Hmm.

_(Holly and Katie, who is eating something out of a plastic container, enter the room)_

**Katie: **_(smiles) _Hey, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **Hi…_(notices what Katie is eating, and widens her eyes) _

**Holly: **_(looking concerned) _What's wrong?

**Aubrey: **The…the…the…

**Katie: **What? Do you not like what I'm wearing? I'm sorry…I literally came here _right _from dance class-

**Aubrey: **No, no, it's not that. It's…you're eating the homes of gummy bears!

_(Holly and Katie look extremely confused)_

**Holly: **Aubrey…she's eating cooked broccoli and pasta.

**Aubrey: **T-that's not _broccoli!_ Those are little trees that gummy bears live in! She's _destroying homes_!

**Holly: **_(mutters to Katie) _Just keep eating. She'll get over it.

**Katie: **_(hesitates) _Um…okay. _(takes another bite)_

**Holly: **All right. Because Aubrey didn't get anyone on here until the last minute, it looks like we have to plan our questions right out loud. This could get quite interesting.

**Katie: **_(shrugs) _That's not a problem.

**Holly: **Clearly, you haven't watched some of our previous shows…okay, I've got one. When did you realize you wanted to be a dancer?

**Katie: **_(holds up finger until she finishes what's in her mouth) _Well, it was when my older sister Kalen decided to take dance classes. I think she told me that she saw some awards show where these people danced, I think it was like Beyonce or someone like that, and she told my mom that _she _wanted to dance like that someday. With that, my mom signed her up for modern dance while she signed _me_ up for ballet.

**Holly: **How does _that _make any sense?

**Katie: **_(shrugs) _I don't know. So I attended my first class with Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, and Adyson-

**Aubrey: **Adyson? I thought she hated dancing.

**Katie: **Keep in mind we were all about five during this. So anyway, I got tired of ballet after my first class, and so did Kalen with hers. So Mom put me in place of Kalen in her class, and well…I'm still taking the same type of class, just a lot more advanced, obviously.

**Holly: **_(laughs) _Yeah. Aubrey, have you thought of one?

**Aubrey: **Yes. Why do you like to destroy the homes of-

**Holly: **Aubrey. A real question, please.

**Aubrey: **_(sighs) _Fine. How long have you taken dance classes? I took one when I was really little, but the dance teacher didn't like me, so she kicked me out.

**Katie: **Oh, I'm sorry…

**Aubrey: **That's okay; I didn't like her either. She was kind of a b-

**Holly: **Aubrey, watch your language. Sorry, Katie.

**Katie: **It's fine. Well, I've been taking classes for about…twelve years? Yeah, that's right. It's kind of funny, because my sister was originally the one who wanted to be a dancer, and now…_I'm _the dancer.

**Holly: **A really fantastic one, at that. You were unbelievable in your performance at the prom. Seriously, you could be the next number one pop artist. I'm so not kidding.

**Katie: **_(blushes) _Thanks. You know what I would _love _to do in the future? Be a backup dancer for Beyonce or Jennifer Lopez or even Britney Spears; I don't care. It's just something that I think would totally suit me.

**Aubrey: **Why would you want to be a backup dancer? Then you aren't the one with all the attention.

**Katie: **Well, for one thing, I would get to work with a famous person, which would be awesome. And second, I'm still doing what I love. So basically, I'm getting a full package with that deal. _(smiles)_

**Holly: **_(nods) _Very cool. All right, I've got another question. Is there anything else you enjoy doing other than dancing?

**Katie: **Oh yeah, of course! Don't you remember when we were Fireside Girls and we did pretty much _anything_? Those days were so fun.

**Aubrey: **I was one, too. I just came later.

**Katie: **Yeah, but weren't you there before you joined the troop? Didn't we first see you the summer Phineas and Ferb started making all of their crazy inventions?

**Holly: **Yeah, the first time we met her was when they had that father-daughter thing. Do you remember, Aubrey? It was your's and Lilly's first time there, but you individually didn't come back until the next summer.

**Aubrey: **Yeah, I do.

**Katie: **But anyway, Aubrey, do you have any more questions for me to answer? _(cautiously eats another bite)_

**Aubrey: **_(frowns) _Yes. Do you ever eat?

**Katie: **_(clearly taken aback) _I beg your pardon?

**Aubrey: **I don't know. I just don't understand why you would eat gummy bear homes. That _proves_ that you don't know what food is. _(crosses arms)_

**Holly: **_(groans) _Aubrey, broccoli is not a home for gummy bears. It's NOT.

**Aubrey: **But they look just like trees!

**Holly: **_(stares wearily at the camera and says nothing)_

**Katie: **_(widens eyes) _But um…Aubrey…why are two of your cats eating brownies? !

**Aubrey: **_(turns around and gasps) _Oh come ON! _(walks over to her cats and snatches the brownies away) _Charity! Chevrolet! I'm disappointed in you! These were supposed to be for ME!

**Holly: **But Aubrey, I thought you said your cats loved brownies. Not that they _should _love them, it's just-

**Aubrey: **Well, I was told that they could no longer have them, so I told the kitties they were banned from them. _(rolls eyes) _But obviously, they've been hanging out with Fuzz McGuzz too much. _He's_ usually the bad kitty in the house.

**Katie: **_(leans over and whispers) _Does she always talk about her cats like this?

**Holly: **_(sighs) _You have NO idea.

**Katie: **Goodness.

**Holly: **_(turns camera towards herself) _Well, that's our show for today. Happy July, everyone!

**Aubrey: **_(shrieks from behind camera) _Charity! NO MORE BROWNIES!

**Holly: **Oh no.

_(She quickly turns the camera off)_

* * *

**A/N: Man, Aubrey is crazy sometimes…by the way, I need to know who you want Aubrey and Holly to interview next. Plus, I can double up people if you want, too. So far, they haven't done Buford, Baljeet, Adyson, Django, Milly, Savannah, Gretchen, and Ginger. Hopefully I didn't miss anyone. So yeah, reel in your suggestions!**


	10. Chapter 10: Buford, Baljeet, and Rivalry

_Myyyyy….video blog_

_Is just a thing_

_Where everyone can be interviewed_

_It's just a little thing I love to do_

_Now if you don't like it,_

_That's such a shame_

_Cause you're clearly missing out on a lot!_

_(long, deep breath)_

_Now…if you wanna be done_

_That ain't an issue_

_Just come by round_

_I don't care what you do_

_Why do I do this, you may ask?_

_It's cause I want another CHANCE!_

_At…THINGS I DOOOOO!_

* * *

_(The camera is turned on, and we see Aubrey smiling and Holly looking dazed)_

**Holly: **_(rubbing forehead tenderly) _Jeez, Aubrey. Could you have sung that song any faster?

**Aubrey: **_(shrugs) _Maybe. Do you want me to? _(takes deep breath) _My…

**Holly: **No, no, no, no, no, Aubrey, that's completely fine, thanks. We already heard the first version.

**Aubrey: **_(looking disappointed) _Awww.

**Holly: **Now, let's get to the point of this video blog. In the author's comments of this video, we asked for your suggestions on whom we should feature next.

**Buford: **_(grunts) _Can we be done being quiet now?

**Holly: **_(turns camera towards him and Baljeet, who looks just as annoyed) _Yes, yes you can.

**Baljeet: **Why is it that my interview must be with _him_?

**Buford: **Yeah, we kinda had a fight yesterday about girls…_(rolls eyes) _Let's just say it didn't go well.

**Aubrey: **Was it about Ginger and Vienna?

**Buford: **_(sarcastically) _No, it was about the other people we're dating.

**Aubrey: **_(widens eyes) _Oh my God…you're both dating other people? You know, I did something similar with Holly and Irving a few months ago-

**Holly: **_(quickly) _Yeah, Aubrey, I think we all know that story, and if you don't…well then, good for you. But yes, they were talking about Ginger and Vienna. _(glances at boys) _Right?

**Baljeet: **_(glaring at Buford) _Yes.

**Buford: **Basically, what happened was that he talked about his date with Ginger and a bunch o' crud no one cares about. So then, of course, V decides to call right then and say that she needed my help with something. _(clears throat) _So basically, yeah, it was a date.

**Baljeet: **So then I happened to get angry with him for going on a date with her when he just told me it was not something he wanted to hear of.

**Holly: **_(looking confused) _Hold on. So you're mad at each other because you both went on dates, and Baljeet talked about his but Buford didn't?

**Both: **Yeah.

**Aubrey: **_(mutters) _Wow.

**Holly: **_(whispers) _Seriously. Aubrey, are _all_ guys this ridiculous when it comes to romance? This makes me glad I like girls and not them.

**Buford: **I heard that.

**Aubrey: **_(suddenly looking nervous) _Um…why don't we just go ahead and ask some questions here?

**Holly: **_(nods) _Sounds good. _(adjusts camera a little) _Okay…so um, Buford, why do you enjoy bullying Baljeet when you're actually not that bad of a guy yourself?

**Buford: **I don't know. He seemed like a wimp to me back in kindergarten, so I gave him his first wedgie. _(sighs happily at memory) _And I've kind of just kept on doing that ever since.

**Baljeet: **You are a lot nicer than you used to be, though. After I gave you that one when we were ten, you did not give me as many.

**Holly: **But why do you enjoy bullying him?

**Buford: **_(shrugs) _I don't know. I guess cause it makes me feel better somehow. I'm not really sure.

**Aubrey: **Have you ever beaten up a girl?

**Buford: **_(shakes head) _Nah. I may be kinda mean, but that's just cruel.

**Holly: **_(raise eyebrow) _And bullying Baljeet isn't?

**Baljeet: **_(trying to change the subject) _May I please have a question?

**Aubrey: **_(after rolling eyes at Holly) _Sure. Why are you so small?

_(Holly and Buford burst into laughter as Baljeet scowls.)_

**Baljeet: **_(crossing arms) _I am not _that _small. I mean, I-I suppose I am for my age, but-

**Aubrey: **You're smaller than me. _(giggles) _I'm not even wearing any shoes, and _you_ are.

**Holly: **_(after wiping tears away from her face) _All right, Aubrey, that's enough. Baljeet, I'm sorry I laughed at you.

**Buford: **_(still chuckling) _I'm not.

**Baljeet: **_(after glaring at him yet again) _Your use of contractions is really irritating me, all of you.

**Aubrey: **What are contractions? Don't they have something to do with hospitals? I haven't been to one in a while, so I don't get how-

**Holly: **_(interrupting to avoid awkwardness being them all) _Baljeet, there have been rumors going around that _you are_ being accepted to college early. Is this true?

**Baljeet: **_(actually smiling for the first time since interview began) _Unfortunately, no, as it is far too early to mail in applications. However, I do hope it will someday be true. I hope to go to Yale or Harvard, whichever benefits me more.

**Aubrey: **What are those?

**Holly: **Colleges. You know, where you go to school to learn how to be something that you want to do in the future?

**Aubrey: **Ohhh. I don't know if I'm going to one of those. I'm not smart enough.

_(Awkward silence. Buford coughs, while Baljeet shifts uncomfortably in his seat)_

**Holly: **Um…anyway, enough about that. I hope you have success in your future, Baljeet.

**Baljeet: **_(beams) _Why thank you.

_(A loud meow is heard from the closet, startling everybody.)_

**Buford: **What was _that_?

**Aubrey: **_(groans) _It was Fuzz McGuzz. He sneaked down to the movie theater downstairs and ate some of the Sour Patch kids, so I punished him.

**Baljeet: **_(looking at Holly) _Who is this 'Fuzz McGuzz'?

**Holly: **_(sighs) _One of her three cats. Apparently, he's the worst one when it comes to behavior.

**Aubrey: **He is. Last week, he took my mom's van and crashed it on the now we have to pay for the damage. And I _told _him that he wasn't allowed to get his license until I got mine.

**Baljeet: **But you are seventeen, no? Why do you not?

**Holly: **_(leaning in and whispering) _Her mom and aunt don't think it would be safe to let her drive. After all, we all know how…um…unintelligent she is anyway.

**Baljeet: **Oh. Um…I am very sorry, Aubrey. I hope it does not happen again.

**Aubrey: **Oh, it did. Just yesterday, my other kitty Charity totaled my mom's other SUV. So now we have no car except for the little pink Jeep I drive sometimes even though I'm too big for it now.

_(The boys both look at Holly, clearly confused. She sighs.)_

**Holly: **I'll explain to you guys later. So um, Aubrey, did you write any more questions for them?

**Aubrey: **_(shakes head) _No. Unless you _want _me to give you some more questions-

**Buford/Baljeet: **_(quickly) _No we're/we are good.

**Aubrey: **Oh…okay, then. Well, that's our show. See you later!

**Holly: **But wait. Before I turn the camera off, I have to ask you something. Did you contact who we're doing next?

**Aubrey: **My mom called Gretchen's house since I still don't know how to use the magic device, but she wasn't there. _(shrugs) _Oh well. It gives me more time to try and write another theme song.

**Holly: **Aubrey, we still haven't done a lot of other people, too.

**Aubrey: **_(whines) _But I wanna do Gretchen next!

**Holly: **_(staring wearily at camera and sighs) _Leave your comments, like if you want…or dislike…it doesn't matter at this point.

_(She turns the camera off, much to the relief of Baljeet and Buford.)_

* * *

**A/N: So I think I'm going to do Gretchen next…if Aubrey and Holly can ever get a hold of her. xD You'll find out why exactly Gretchen's been avoiding everybody when I write the sequel, but not necessarily in the next interview. Let me just say, you'll all be quite shocked. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Gretchen Being Mysterious

**A/N: By the way, guys, the reason for Gretchen's absence in the last few weeks has nothing to do with her love life in any way whatsoever. It is actually a very selfish reason that we won't find out in here, but will eventually.**

* * *

_So….we…_

_Interview others_

_Find my cats annoying_

_Eat different things_

_Do everything the opposite of boring!_

_Run around like maniacs_

_Finding people to question_

_It really is quite hard_

_No one wants a Q and A session!_

_Although it kinda sucks,_

_We really don't care_

_Because we're just having fun_

_Not doing anything prepared!_

* * *

_(The camera turns on, and we see a clearly impressed Holly and a beaming Aubrey. Gretchen is sitting behind them, her hair stuffed into a hat so it is not visible. Kind of weird, no?)_

**Holly: **Wow, Aubrey. That…really sums up how we create an episode. Nice work on writing the theme song… for once.

**Aubrey: **Thanks! So does that mean I can keep this one for the next show, too?

**Holly: **_(shrugs) _Sure.

**Aubrey: **Yay!

**Holly: **All right, now back to the subject at hand…we finally have gotten a hold of Gretchen after she has been absent for the last couple of weeks here in Danville.

**Gretchen: **I…was on vacation. It's not a big deal, really.

**Aubrey: **One summer, my moms and I-

**Holly: **She means her aunt and her mom.

**Aubrey: **We went to the beach, and an octopus kidnapped me and made me live with him. I lived underwater for the whole summer, and everyone thought I was just on vacation. Luckily, the octopus let me go just in time for school to start.

**Holly: **_(dumbfounded) _Um…Aubrey…did that really happen?

**Aubrey: **_(nodding excitedly) _Uh huh. His name was Ollie. Or was it Otto…or Oliver…something like that. He was purple, and he had a bow tie with polka dots on it-

**Holly: **All right, that's enough. We need to start asking Gretchen some questions.

**Gretchen: **Thank you. Because I have some other things I need to be doing at the moment. _(squirms uncomfortably in her seat, and this is obvious)_

**Holly: **_(raising eyebrow) _Um…so…Gretchen…uh…why is it that you wear contacts even though you really don't like them?

**Aubrey: **Yeah. It's like putting a piece of glass in your eye. Hey, that's so cool! Is it like a kaleidoscope, or-

**Holly: **No, Aubrey, she sees clearly. Sorry, Gretchen.

**Gretchen: **It's quite fine. I don't really know…why I wear contacts. I guess they're just not as annoying as glasses are.

**Aubrey: **But you have _glass _in your eye! Isn't that-

**Holly: **Next question. You obviously don't enjoy cheerleading, so why do you do it?

**Gretchen: **_(rolls eyes) _It does not apply to my academic standards. I just quit the squad yesterday by calling Coach. _(chuckles) _Let's just say she was _not _happy.

**Holly: **_(surprised) _Wow…good for you. I would totally do the same thing if I could. But what's Isabella going to say? She's the team captain, after all.

**Gretchen: **I don't really care what she says. My life is my life, and I live it the way I want to live it.

**Aubrey: **I told that to Fuzz McGuzz so he could follow that advice, and now look where he is. _(sighs and shakes head) _He's such a bad little kitty.

**Gretchen: **That's an…odd name.

**Aubrey: **Oh, I know! We've had him since I was little, and I named him that. I also named Charity and Chevrolet.

**Gretchen: **You…named your cat after a car?

**Holly: **_(sighs) _It's a long story. And Aubrey, please stay on topic for the sake of all of the viewers. We have more than five thousand views total of our videos now.

**Aubrey: **Is that big?

**Holly: **Yes, it's very big. Aubrey, can you think of another question for her since we forgot to type up questions _again_?

**Aubrey: **_(frowns) _Yes. What's with your hair being covered by that hat?

_(Gretchen seems to freeze, and her eyes widen.)_

**Gretchen: **Um…_(laughs nervously) _Because…um…I'm having a bad hair day. That's all.

**Aubrey: **_(gasps and covers her mouth) _Oh my…are you bald?

**Holly: **_(mouth falls open) _Aubrey Maura Sansone!

**Gretchen: **No! Seriously, my hair just wasn't good enough today, okay? I don't want to talk about it.

**Holly: **_(stares at her suspiciously) _Hmm…all right then. How do you always come up with such big words in your everyday talk? Although you haven't been using them a lot lately, so I don't know if I should be asking…

**Gretchen: **No, it's fine. Uh…I'm not sure. I guess it's from studying the dictionary when I was younger.

**Holly: **Why would you study the dictionary?

**Gretchen: **I was in spelling bees a lot when I was younger. _(sighs) _But I didn't win any of them.

**Holly: **That sucks.

**Gretchen: **Eh, I learned to just get over it if I didn't win, in which I never did. It was fine.

**Aubrey: **I have a question now.

**Holly: **Sure, Aubrey, go ahead.

**Aubrey: **Have you ever tried to get water out of a carrot?

**Gretchen: **_(taken aback) _I…_beg _your pardon?

**Holly: **Aubrey, you can't get water out of a carrot. It's a vegetable.

**Aubrey: **_(looking indignant) _Yes you can! I have one right here! _(grabs carrot out of nowhere, takes deep breath, and then begins squeezing it and grunting) _Ergh….uggggg….ahhhh….errrr….

_(Both Gretchen and Holly are visibly disturbed by the noises she's making, and Holly grabs the carrot out of Aubrey's hands)_

**Holly: **Aubrey, please…don't ever do that again. _(tosses carrot aside, and we hear one of the cats screech) _

**Gretchen: **As for the answer to your question…no, I have not gotten the water out of a carrot before.

**Aubrey: **Oh…

**Holly: **Um…before this video gets any weirder…I'm going to turn this off. Gretchen, you can then leave.

**Gretchen: **_Merci._

**Aubrey: **Why are you asking for mercy? _(looks upset) _I'm not _that _bad, am I?

**Holly: **_(groans) _Aubrey, she was speaking in French. _Merci _means thank you in French.

**Aubrey: **Oh.

**Holly: **Well, uh…we'll see you all around for our next video, in which hopefully, we'll have come up with questions before the person we're interviewing actually arrives.

**Aubrey: **But I like coming up with questions right here!

**Holly: **_(sighs) _You should know by now after ten interviews that that is _not _good…well, have a good night, everyone.

**Aubrey: **It's still sunny out!

_(Holly turns the camera off)_

* * *

**A/N: I _wonder_ just what Gretchen is hiding…heh heh. And no, she doesn't have a disease or anything like that. Just saying.**


	12. Chapter 12: Django, aka Mr Picasso

_So…we…_

_Interview others_

_Find my cats annoying_

_Eat different things_

_Do everything the opposite of boring!_

_Run around like maniacs_

_Finding people to question_

_It really is quite hard,_

_No one wants a Q and A session_

_Although it kinda sucks,_

_We really don't care_

_Because we're just having fun_

_Not doing anything prepared!_

* * *

_(The camera turns on)_

**Holly: **Yes, a repeat of a theme song that is actually good, and I actually like it. Plus, you sing it well, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **_(beams) _Thanks!

**Holly: **So the person we are interviewing today is someone we used to never see, but now he's always around.

**Django: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Holly: **Oh gosh, nothing bad, I swear. I-I was just trying to come up with a good introduction.

**Django: **Oh. _(shrugs) _Okay, then.

**Holly: **Give it up for Django Brown, everyone, also known as the best artist we know.

**Django: **_(blushes) _Oh come on. I'm not that-

**Aubrey: **So you like to paint? But doesn't your dad like to make really cool big things? Why don't you do the same thing?

**Django: **I don't know, really. I guess I just wanted to take a slightly different path in life than my dad did. That makes sense, right? At least I hope it does.

**Holly: **No, it does.

**Aubrey: **So when you paint stuff, do you just like ground up flowers and stuff with a rock and smear their blood on the paper? Or is it people who have blood? I forget.

**Holly: **_(groans) _Aubrey, what kind of a question is _that_?

**Aubrey: **I don't know. I just want to know.

**Django: **Um…well, it _is _humans that have blood, and no. I just…go to the craft store.

**Aubrey: **The crap store? That sounds like a really crappy store.

**Holly: **_No, _Aubrey. The _craft _store. Hear the _ft _at the end?

**Aubrey: **No, not really.

**Holly: **_(after a bit of an awkward silence) _Um, anyway. So let's go to you and Adyson. You guys are still going out, right?

**Django: **_(now fiercely blushing) _Um, yeah. I mean, we're not serious or anything. Adyson isn't a big fan of that stuff, nor am I, but yeah, uh, we are.

**Holly: **You seem nervous.

**Django: **Sorry. I'm not good at this stuff.

**Aubrey: **Vienna definitely is. She wouldn't shut up throughout our whole interview with her.

**Holly: **That is right. Speaking of Vienna, are you guys on better terms now?

**Django: **_(shrugs) _Eh, kinda. It's still kind of awkward between us, but we don't hate each other anymore or anything bad like that.

**Aubrey: **Are you happy she's with Buford?

**Django: **Oh yeah, definitely. The two of them are definitely more alike than we ever were. I don't really even remember how we even got together.

**Holly: **You got yourself stuck to the ceiling after singing a duet with her.

**Django: **_(rolling eyes at memory) _Right. _That_ was really embarrassing.

**Holly: **So let's move away from the topic of relationships, shall we? How about your mom? Is she doing well?

**Django: **_(nodding) _Yeah, thank God. Since the explosion in Iraq only damaged her knees and everything below that, it's been a little bit easier for her to recover. We're trying to raise money to buy prostheses since they're really expensive.

**Holly: **Good for you. I'm glad to hear she's doing well.

**Aubrey: **Yeah. But did the doctor cut her knees off?

**Django: **Yeah. They were really damaged, so he figured it would be the best thing to do.

**Aubrey: **But how could he _do _that? He's such a bad guy!

**Holly: **_(sighs) _Aubrey, that 'bad guy' saved his mom's life. If her legs _hadn't _been cut off, she…probably wouldn't have lived.

**Django: **Okay, can we talk about something else, please? I'm starting to feel a little nauseous.

**Holly: **No problem; we're sorry. So what kind of things do you like to paint?

**Django: **It really depends on my mood. If I'm not in that good of a mood or if I'm really tired, I'll paint something simple like fruit or whatever. But if I'm fully alert, then I'll do people of some sort. But what I _really_ like doing is landscapes. _(sees Aubrey looking confused) _That means land, like hills and uh, farms. Stuff like that.

**Aubrey: **Do you ever have a cat there to distract you from doing what you're doing?

**Django: **No. I actually really like cats, but my mom's allergic to cat saliva. Or spit.

**Aubrey: **Ew. Whenever I try to draw a bunny rabbit or something, Fuzz McGuzz always-

**Holly: **_(groans) _Aubrey, do you have to drag your cats into _every single_ interview?

**Aubrey: **_(looking upset) _That's not _my _fault! They're all in here! It's hard _not _to talk about them!

**Holly: **Well, let's just not, okay? I'm getting tired of fighting with you every stinking time we do an interview. It's getting annoying.

**Aubrey: **But _you _always cause the fights!

_(Awkward silence once again. Django clears his throat.)_

**Django: **Um…do you have any more questions for me or anything like that?

**Holly: **Hmm…

**Aubrey: **I do. Why do you never get a haircut?

**Holly: **Aubrey…

**Django: **_(looking confused) _What do you mean? I just got one yesterday. Had the bangs trimmed and all that.

**Aubrey: **I just thought you didn't. Because from over here, it looks like a-

**Holly: **Before you can say something truly insulting-

**Aubrey: **Quit _interrupting _me!

**Holly: **_(looking startled) _Well, Aubrey, you were about to say something really rude; I just knew it. So I stopped you from saying it.

_(Aubrey crosses her arms, scowls, and says nothing.)_

**Django: **I feel really awkward being in the middle of all this…

**Holly: **Oh, don't be. We do this kind of stuff all of the time these days. Oh, I've got one more question. I've heard around that your dad just bought a large space for his work to be permanently displayed. That true?

**Django: **_(nods excitedly) _Yeah, it is. It was really cheap, too, only like a grand or two. He even said that he'll leave a portion for _my _stuff, too.

**Holly: **Wow, that's awesome.

**Django: **Uh huh. It'll be opening in a couple months or so down in the city, like around Thanksgiving or something. I'm actually not really sure.

**Holly: **Sweet. Aubrey, do you have any more questions?

_(Her girlfriend says nothing.)_

I'm going to take that as a no. _(doing an imitation of Porky Pig from Looney Tunes) _T-t-t-that's all, folks!

**Django: **_(laughing) _That was brilliant.

**Holly: **You think so? My dad always used to do it, so my sister and I would keep on copying him until we got it just right.

**Django: **Can you do any other characters?

**Holly: **Oh, plenty. I'll turn the camera off and show them to you. I'd…rather not embarrass myself in front of the entire world here.

**Aubrey: **_(suddenly looking interested in the conversation) _Can you do Tweety Bird? She was always my favorite.

**Holly: **Yes, but…Tweety's actually a boy, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **Oh my gosh. Really?

**Holly: **Yep.

_(The camera is turned off.)_


	13. Chapter 13: Adyson and 'Cool Hwhip'

**Gah, sorry for not updating as quickly as usual. I've been planning out my next story, and it's coming together so awesomely! I seriously can't wait to start writing it, but before that happens, I need to focus on this. So…enjoy.**

* * *

_So…we…_

_Interview others_

_Find my cats annoying_

_Eat different things_

_Do everything the opposite of boring!_

_Run around like maniacs_

_Finding people to question_

_It really is quite hard_

_No one wants a Q and A session!_

_Although it kinda sucks,_

_We really don't care_

_Cause we're just having fun_

_Not doing anything prepared!_

* * *

_(The camera is turned on)_

**Holly: **I'm honestly starting to get tired of that theme song, Aubrey. Maybe we should write another one.

**Aubrey: **_(looking dismayed) _Why? This one's fine!

**Holly: **Whatever. By the way, sorry for not uploading a video for a while, guys. See, I decided that we needed to put a…cover on this story, so to speak. So I took a picture of Aubrey holding up this piece of notebook paper and labeled it 'Brownies and Rice', blah blah blah. Then I took a picture of it on the computer to upload, but then I realized it was like a mirror, so the writing was backwards. _(gives irritated sigh) _So now we have no cover.

**Aubrey: **Maybe you should just get your actual camera fixed so you can stop taking pictures on the computer.

**Holly: **No, I can't. I'm broke.

**Aubrey: **You don't look broken. You look perfectly fine.

**Holly: **_(groans) _Aubrey, being broke means you have no money.

**Aubrey: **_(looking confused) _Okay…

**Holly: **But anyway, enough rambling about my stupid problems. Right now, we should focus on interviewing Adyson. She's in the bathroom at the moment-

**Adyson: **_(interrupting) _Not anymore. _(sits down on chair facing Aubrey) _Okay, so how does this thing work? She asks me questions, I answer them, and you film us?

**Holly: **_(shrugs) _Yeah, pretty much. Although lately, or should I say always, I've been asking a lot of questions, too. _(whispers) _Aubrey doesn't always give very good questions.

**Adyson: **Well, I have nothing better to do, so just throw them at me.

**Aubrey: **_(eyes widened) _You want us to throw questions at you? Okay…but where are the questions? _(looks around where she's sitting, as if the question will just pop up)_

**Holly: **Aubrey, when she said that, she meant that she wanted us to ask her as many as we wanted. Not literally _throw _them at her.

**Aubrey: **Oh. _(frowns) _Why couldn't you have just said that?

**Holly: **All right, let's get to actually asking some here. _(takes piece of paper with questions on it out) _What's something you enjoy doing on your free time?

**Adyson: **Well, I always have free time. I'm a pretty lazy person. But something I really like to do is compete with my brother in video games. _(makes face) _He keeps beating me in Super Mario Galaxy, though. It ticks me off.

**Holly: **My sister and I always did that, only it was with PacMan. We would challenge each other to see who would go to farther levels than the other.

**Adyson: **Who won?

**Holly: **Monique. _(rolls eyes) _I never made it past level two. She often made it to level ten and would rub it in my face. When we do it nowadays, though, she's less braggy.

**Aubrey: **I just played a video game today that had Elmo teaching us our letters. _(smiles) _I actually understand that M and N are two different letters now!

**Holly: **That's great, Aubrey, really. Do you have another question for Adyson?

**Aubrey: **Hmm…yeah, I do. I heard from Ginger-

**Adyson: **Oh, crap.

**Aubrey: **_(ignoring her) _–that you and Buford accidentally kissed once. _(giggles) _What happened?

**Holly: **I was wondering that too, actually. I mean, I've heard you guys liked each other at different points in your life, yours being not that long ago-

**Adyson: **I thought I liked him, but I didn't. That doesn't count.

**Holly: **Whatever. Just say what happened. I feel kind of bad asking you this since you're dating Django, but...

**Adyson: **_(sighs) _Fine, if you insist. It was at Gretchen's eleventh birthday party. I was standing somewhere, turned around, he was there, our lips touched. _(now blushing) _It was seriously a total accident. Only Ginger and Savannah saw since they were like right there when it happened, but you know Ginger. She hears something, it spreads faster than wildfire. I don't think Bufe and I spoke for maybe a year. It was bad. So bad. _(bites lip) _By the way, did anything like this happen to you guys? Django thinks it's funny, but only because it hasn't happened to him.

**Holly: **Not really.

**Aubrey: **Irving and I kissed several times. _(giggles) _He's actually pretty good at it-

**Holly: **Okay, that's enough now. I'd rather not hear you talk about making out with your ex; that's just wrong. Next question. Have you ever considered dying your hair?

**Adyson: **Why? Is there something wrong with it?

**Aubrey: **No. I just wanted to see what rainbow color you would want. I wrote that question down.

**Adyson: **Probably red, since it's my favorite color. I have to admit, Lilly looked pretty good with it earlier this year when she accidentally made herself a greenhead. And you've got to like Phineas' hair. His is awesome.

**Holly: **Yeah, it is. Red would actually not be a bad hair color on you.

**Aubrey: **My skin was orange when I tanned it before the prom.

**Holly: **Even though you already _have _gorgeous skin.

**Aubrey: **Well, it's gone now. Ooh, I have another question!

**Adyson: **Cool. What is it?

**Aubrey: **What do you prefer more, brownies, or rice?

**Adyson: **Well, brownies. Duh.

**Aubrey: **That's good, because Holly made brownies for us for when the interview was over! _(glares down at Charity and Chevrolet, who are looking longingly at the plate sitting on a nearby table) _No, kitties. This is not for you.

**Adyson: **Sweet. Thanks. _(grins and takes one)_

**Holly: **Hey Aubrey, do you have any cool hwhip? I like it on my brownies for some reason.

_(Adyson looks at her strangely as Aubrey nods)_

**Aubrey: **Yeah! I'll go get some from the fridge. _(runs off)_

**Adyson: **Did you say cool _hwhip_?

**Holly: **Yeah. So?

**Adyson: **You're saying it weird. Why are you putting an h in front of the word?

**Holly: **Because that's how you say it. Cool hwhip.

**Adyson: **No, it's not. It's cool whip.

**Holly: **Cool hwhip.

**Adyson: **Cool _whip. _Just read the packaging.

**Holly: **No, it's cool hwhip.

**Aubrey: **_(skipping into the room) _Hey, guys! I brought the cool whip…_(trails off at seeing the two argue with each other about the proper pronunciation) _I guess I'll just leave it here. Hopefully Fuzz McGuzz won't try to eat it.

_(She somehow manages to figure out how to turn the camera off.)_

* * *

**Yes, the cool whip thing is from Family Guy, which I don't watch but I do watch a few clips of it on YouTube. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. XD Seriously, look it up. It's hilarious. And sorry this is so short, but I've been exhausted lately. Long story.**


	14. Chapter 14: Savannah: Cool and Laid back

**I just wanted to inform you guys that I have a poll up on my profile page if you want to answer it. It has to do with my OCs and sort-of OCs.**

* * *

_See…the…_

_Things we do_

_Oh, it's such a wonderful thing_

_Watching us interview people we know_

_The questions are insane_

_But then again, so are we_

_Which makes this even more fun to do_

_Just go on and listen to us talking_

_And food we serve is sweet_

_(Oh yes, it is so sweet)_

_Brownies and Rice, oh it is our show_

_So turn on your device_

_And listen to us talk_

_And hopefully you will…have…fuuuuun!_

* * *

_(The camera turns on, and both girls are laughing)_

**Holly: **That was _so _fun to record earlier, Aubrey. I could seriously imagine this being performed before the Tony's or some other award show. It has that that showbiz vibe to it.

**Aubrey: **Yeah. I totally want to write all of our theme songs together from now on! _(claps hands excitedly)_

**Holly: **_(nodding) _Sounds good. By the way, those of you watching this, do you like us having a billion theme songs the way we have, or are you just plain sick of it?

**Aubrey: **Probably the second one, Holly. I mean, we _have _done a lot.

**Holly: **_(sighs) _Yeah, you're right. So anyway, enough about us and our tons of theme songs. Let's now focus our attention on our friend Savannah.

_(She turns the camera to face a girl with blondish-brown hair and sweatpants)_

**Savannah: **Hello.

**Aubrey: **Savannah, Lilly, and I joined the Fireside Girls together when we were eleven!

**Holly: **Yeah, but her first time here was when we did that bicycle race for Baljeet so he could get first in the race his dad didn't. You remember that, Savannah?

**Savannah: **Of course I do. It was when I met you and the other girls at the time. I just didn't come back until the next year. Plus, it's where I got to know Ginger.

**Holly: **Speaking of Ginger, are you guys doing okay lately? I heard you had this huge fight or something in the mall a few months ago.

**Savannah: **_(makes face) _Yeah. It had to do with a certain secret I only told her, Katie, and Milly, and she told the school board.

**Holly: **_(suddenly realizing what Savannah is talking about) _Oh, wow. Were you and your mom okay in the end?

**Savannah: **_(shrugs) _Yeah. The school board just told us that they would let me have free lunch and whatever. But we were already signed up for that, so it didn't really matter either way.

**Holly: **Well, that's good. By the way, I just _have _to know something. Do you pronounce Cool Hwhip like how I said it, or like Cool _Whip_?

**Savannah: **Well, Cool Whip. Duh. Why?

**Holly: **_(frowning) _No reason.

**Aubrey: **Hey, I have a question. Do you have any brothers or sisters, Savvy?

**Savannah: **Okay, _please _don't ever call me that again. _(shudders) _It brings up _really _bad memories for me.

**Aubrey: **_(looking startled) _Oh, I'm sorry-

**Savannah: **Nah, don't be. You didn't know. As for the answer to your question, no, I don't. It was just my mom and me, and my dad, too, before he turned into the sick moron he is today. _(scowls at mention of him)_

**Aubrey: **It's okay, Savannah. I don't have a daddy, either. My mom won't ever tell me about him. She says it makes her too sad.

**Savannah: **_(cracking a small smile) _Thanks, Aubrey.

**Holly: **_(squirming) _I feel just a little uncomfortable being in the middle of all of this, so can we move on to another topic?

**Savannah: **Yes, please.

**Holly: **Okay, then. What's something you enjoy doing?

**Savannah: **_(grinning) _Back when I actually _had _them, video games. They're such a stress reliever. Sometimes I go over to Adyson's, and we have these tournaments with her brother. They're really fun.

**Holly: **Funny, we just interviewed Adyson yesterday. She never said anything about playing them other than with her brother. Isn't his name Noah?

**Savannah: **_(nodding) _Yeah. He's actually pretty cool for an almost fourteen-year old. Ad doesn't think so, but really, he's awesome.

**Aubrey: **I've got another question. Are you a good student? I'm not.

**Savannah: **_(shrugs) _Eh, I'm average. C's, B's if I'm lucky. Stuff like that.

**Aubrey: **I've been taking classes all summer to try and get smarter. Yesterday, I _thought _I figured out the difference between M and N, but…_(trails off)_

**Holly: **_(flatly)_ You didn't.

**Aubrey: **I try, Holly, really! I just don't _get _it. _(bites lip, and it is clear that she's trying not to cry) _Everyone else does. Why not _me_?

**Holly: **_(making her tone more gentle) _Oh, Aubrey. Why don't you go lie down on your bed? I'll finish up the interview with Savannah. Okay?

**Aubrey: **_(sniffles) _Okay.

_(She walks over to her multicolored bedspread and collapses onto it.)_

**Savannah: **_(clearly surprised) _Whoa. Is she going to be okay?

**Holly: **Yeah, she'll be fine in a day or two, trust me. It's hard for her not to stay cheerful for long.

**Savannah: **_(glancing down at chubby brown cat nuzzling her leg) _Is this her cat?

**Holly: **Yeah. Actually, she has three that are _always _in here. That one is Fuzz McGuzz.

**Savannah: **_(chuckles as she leans down and pets him) _He's sweet.

**Aubrey: **_(glancing up from her pillow) _No, he's not. He always sneaks down to the movie theater and eats all of the treats.

**Holly: **Aubrey, lie down. You're clearly exhausted.

_(She does.)_

**Savannah: **I still think it's so cool how Aubrey lives upstairs from a freaking _movie theater_. The movie theater everyone in town goes to. It's _so _cool.

**Holly:** _(smiling) _Seriously. All right, well, this was actually our best interview we've had in a while. Thanks, Savannah.

**Savannah: **No problem. Can I stay after this, though? I try to stay out of the homeless shelter as much as possible.

**Holly: **I'm sure Aubrey wouldn't mind. She loves having people here. Don't you?

_(Aubrey only nods in reply, which isn't so easy to see since she's buried her face into her covers.)_

Cool. So it looks like that's a yes.

**Savannah: **Sweet.

_(Holly reaches down and turns the camera off.)_

* * *

**So Savannah's pretty cool, huh? **


	15. Chapter 15: Ginger and a 'Sick' Aubrey

**So…how was everyone's Fourth of July if you're American? My family and I went next door, and there were TONS of little kids that came over, my sister included. :P So I'm kind of worn out now.**

* * *

_See…the…_

_Things we do_

_Oh, it's such a wonderful thing_

_Watching us interview people we know_

_The questions are insane_

_But then again, so are we_

_Which makes this even more fun to do_

_Just go on and listen to us talking_

_And food we serve is sweet_

_(Oh yes, it is so sweet)_

_Brownies and Rice, oh it is our show_

_So turn on your device_

_And listen to us talk_

_And hopefully you will…have…fuuuuun!_

* * *

_(The camera turns on, and we see Aubrey sitting in her bed, Holly standing over her, but keeping a safe distance away.)_

**Aubrey: **_(sneezes and blows nose) _I'm thorry.

**Holly: **_(sighs) _Aubrey, it's not your fault that you're sick. However, I can't think of how in the world you could have possibly gotten ill. It's summer, for crying out loud.

**Aubrey: **Ah know. _(sneezes again and moans)_

**Holly: **_(turning the camera towards herself) _Even though I tried to convince her not to, since she's sick as a freakin' _dog_, we're doing an interview with Ginger today.

**Aubrey: **Becauth I wanted to. _(coughs) _

**Holly: **Unfortunately, Aubrey's also not speaking very well, so it looks like I'm going to have to do some of the questions.

**Aubrey: **_(looking dismayed) _Why?

**Holly: **Because I want you to feel better by the time we do the next interview, which will probably be Milly. Hopefully she won't mind being the last in our group of friends. Then we're going to do repeats of everyone, but it'll be grouped with different people. I was thinking of contacting Phineas and Katie for that first one.

**Aubrey: **_(rubbing her eyes, which are clearly struggling to stay open) _Why not Phineath and Ithabella?

**Holly: **_(shrugs) _I don't know. Phineas and Katie were friends first, and besides, we already know everything about Phinbella.

**Aubrey: **True.

_(The doorbell rings.)_

**Holly: **Oh, it looks like that's Ginger. I'll be right back, Aubrey. Don't move.

_(She hurries off, and as soon as she's out of the room, Aubrey springs up and grabs the camera)_

**Aubrey: **_(giggling) _Hee hee, I'm just pretending to be sick! I thought our interviews were getting kind of boring, so I decided to make it different. Funny, huh? _(notices Chevrolet walking around her bed) _Oh, hey, Chevy! _(picks cat up, puts her on the bed, and then scurries under the covers just as Holly and Ginger walk in) _

**Holly: **You doing alright, Aubrey?

**Aubrey: **_(coughing) _Uh huh. _(winks at the camera) _

**Holly: **Ginger Hirano, everyone! Here Ging, just sit down in the seat. Aubrey's sick, so I put the table as far away from her as possible.

**Ginger: **Why, thank you. _(sits down in the seat and stares at the rice on the table) _Is that edible?

**Aubrey: **What doeth that mean?

**Ginger: **_(suddenly remembering Aubrey's low intelligence level) _Can you eat it?

**Aubrey: **Oh! Yeth, Holly made thome in the microwave today. It'th pretty good.

**Ginger: **Cool. _(takes spoon and eats some) _Hmm. Not bad.

**Holly: **All right, so let's get started on the questions here. _(takes paper out) _So…how are things with Baljeet? _(takes another spoon and starts eating own bowl)_

**Ginger: **_(giggling and blushing) _Well…we _almost _made it to second base yesterday.

**Holly: **_(spitting out her rice) _I'm sorry? !

**Ginger: **_(now wide-eyed) _Oh, crap. Is this like a G-rated audience?

**Holly: **_(biting lip) _Eh…more PG.

**Ginger: **Okay then, I won't get into details.

**Holly: **Well, I wouldn't have let you anyway, because now I have disgusting images inside of my head that probably aren't going to go away. Um…next question. Do you disapprove of the way Buford bullies Baljeet?

**Ginger: **Well…yeah, I mean, why wouldn't I be? But I mean, he's done it for so long now that no one even really notices anymore.

**Holly: **True, very true.

**Aubrey: **Onth, when Irving and I were out, I acthidentally thepped on hith foot. He didn't like it, and he thed it wath bullying.

**Holly: **_(frowning) _That bastard. _Why_ did you go out with him again?

**Aubrey: **I dunno. He didn't like his relationship with Lilly, tho he went to me.

**Holly: **While you were in a relationship with _me._

**Ginger: **_(looking confused) _But wait. Aubrey, you pronounced one of your s' right. It was when you said 'his'.

**Aubrey: **_(clearly nervous) _Oh…huh, that'th weird.

**Holly: **And good. It means you're getting better.

**Aubrey: **Mmm-hmm.

**Holly: **Now, Ginger, let's get to actually talking about _you. _I heard from Savannah a few days ago that you two were getting along, but you weren't exactly _friends _anymore.

**Ginger: **_(looking away) _Yeah…but I guess I deserve it. I was this huge jerk to her, but I…didn't realize it before it was too late. How was I supposed to know that she didn't want the school board to know she was homeless?

**Holly: **_(muttering) _Everyone.

**Ginger: **_(not hearing her) _But I guess it's what I get. We were friends for six years, and I just…didn't want to lose that. Apparently, however, it was the wrong thing, because we just drifted apart even more.

**Holly: **Not to mention the fact that you went Baljeet-crazy, became fashionable, and got into all of that girly stuff while Savannah was the total tomboy.

**Ginger: **_(now cracking a small smile) _Yeah, I think that had to do with us not really being friends anymore, too. We just don't have that much in common anymore. We did as eleven-year olds and Fireside Girls, but after we got too old for it, well…it just didn't work out.

**Holly: **I see.

**Aubrey: **_(smiling) _Fireside Girls was fun!

**Holly: **_(looking bewildered) _Aubrey, you sounded completely normal again. Are you sure you're sick?

**Aubrey: **_(nodding repeatedly while biting her lip) _Uh huh.

**Holly: **_(after staring at her suspiciously) _Hmm…okay, then. So, back to Ginger. Do you have a good relationship with your sister, Stacy? She's still in college, right?

**Ginger: **_(shrugs) _Yeah, and kind of. We didn't have a good relationship back when she was in town, but now that she's out of state and studying politics, we've kind of…bonded. And she _really _knows her shoes. She always knows what's in style. _(makes face) _But I mean, we all always wear the same outfit everyday, so going shopping is kind of pointless.

**Holly: **Yeah, what's up with that?

**Ginger: **I really don't know.

**Holly:** _(putting the paper away) _Well, that wasn't a bad interview, either. Aubrey, I think we're getting the hang of this-

_(All of a sudden, Aubrey sits up in her bed, gets off, and runs over to Fuzz McGuzz. Much to Ginger's horror, he is eating the rice out of her bowl.)_

**Ginger: **_(putting a hand over her mouth) _Ew!

**Aubrey: **FUZZ MCGUZZ SANSONE! YOU KNOW YOU CAN ONLY EAT KITTY FOOD NOW! MOM _SAID!_

**Holly: **_(crossing her arms and frowning) _Aubrey, why do I have the feeling that you're not really sick?

**Aubrey: **_(now realizing what she has just done) _…Busted.

_(Holly turns the camera off)_


	16. Chapter 16: Milly and Cinnamon Challenge

**For some STUPID reason, I decided to do the Cinnamon Challenge everyone talks about. Oh. My. Gosh. It's awful; I spit the cinnamon out ALL of over the kitchen counter. If you're thinking about doing it, don't. Please? *makes puppy dog eyes* I don't want the rest of you getting tortured by burns in your mouth, too. Except _maybe _someone in this chapter… ;)**

* * *

…

_(Complete silence fills Aubrey's bedroom as Holly turns the camera on)_

**Holly: **Aubrey? Where's the theme song?

**Aubrey: **_(shrugs) _I don't know.

**Holly: **_(looking confused) _What do you mean? Didn't you tell me earlier that you recorded a new one?

**Aubrey: **Yeah.

**Holly: **…All right then. By the way, I still can't believe you pretended to be sick for our last interview. That was rude, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **_(looking upset) _No it wasn't! I was only trying to make things more interesting in here!

**Holly: **So you don't think this is interesting?

**Aubrey: **N-no! I just-

**Milly: **_(off-camera) _All right, guys, please, stop it. I'm tired of hearing you two fight. I had it after Buford and Baljeet's argument at Phineas and Ferb's today.

**Holly: **_(groaning at the memory) _Yeah, I'm sorry, Milly. _(adjusts camera so it faces Milly) _Seriously, what is _up _with those two lately? They're worse than they were as ten-year olds. Buford and Baljeet, I mean, not Phineas and Ferb.

**Aubrey: **I thought Baljeet _was _ten. He's so short, after all.

**Holly: **_(after looking at her strangely) _Well…um…he isn't, Aubs. So let's get started on the actual interview, shall we?

**Milly: **Certainly.

**Holly: **How have things been at your house lately? In other words, how's Quinn?

**Milly: **_(smiling slightly) _She's still as cute as ever, but she takes up _all _of my dad's and my step mom Anneliese's time, mine too sometimes. It's exhausting having a baby in the house.

**Holly: **I can imagine. I was the baby of the family, though. Monique told me I was a pain in the butt.

**Milly: **_(laughs) _Well, that's kind of different, in a way. I mean, you guys are only, what? Three years apart?

**Holly: **Yeah.

**Milly: **But Quinn and I are seventeen years apart. _(chuckles) _So yeah, big difference.

**Aubrey: **I never had a sister or a brother.

**Holly: **Well, that's all right, Aubrey. You have your cats to keep you company. _(glances down at Charity, who is rubbing her leg) _Hello, Cat.

**Aubrey: **I mean, my mom _wanted _me to have one, but my dad left her and me when I was little, so she couldn't. So then my _other _mom moved in with us!

**Holly: **_(looking uncomfortable as she says this to Milly) _She means her aunt.

**Milly: **_(also looking uncomfortable) _Oh.

**Aubrey: **But enough about that. I have a question! Do you like making brownies? Cause as you know, that's part of this show's name!

**Milly: **_(smiling) _Oh heck, yeah. I love to bake.

**Holly: **_(looking confused) _Since when? You never talk about it.

**Milly: **I do it during my free time, whenever I even _have _it, since there's going to Phineas and Ferb's every day for the latest project and the whole thing with Quinn, but it's fun. My dad and Anneliese really like me cooking, because it lets them relax for a little.

**Holly: **That's so cool.

**Aubrey: **Do you know how to make cinnamon rolls? Because I get _so _hyper after having them for breakfast.

**Holly: **_(muttering) _Well, _that_ explains the energy you have every stinking morning.

**Aubrey: **What?

**Holly: **_(quickly) _Nothing.

**Milly: **Well…yeah, I can make cinnamon rolls, as long as I have a cookbook and all of that stuff.

**Aubrey: **One time, I watched this person on TV take like this _big_ spoonful of cinnamon _(stretches her arms out)_ and _shove _it in his mouth! So I did the same thing.

_(Silence for several seconds)_

**Holly: **_(mouth open) _You did the _cinnamon _challenge? And you never _told _me?

**Aubrey: **_(shrugs) _I didn't think I needed to.

**Holly: **Well…you didn't…but wow. How did it taste?

**Aubrey: **_(making face) _It tasted like FIRE! It burned and burned until I spit it out into the trash can. _(shakes head) _I don't know how that man did it. He's so brave.

**Milly: **You know, _I _did it once.

**Holly: **_(turning towards her, mouth agape) _Are you kidding me?

**Milly: **_(shaking head) _Nope. It sucked so much, though. It's awful.

**Holly: **Okay, this is _not _fair. _(stands up and walks out of the room)_

**Aubrey: **_(after adjusting camera slightly) _Where's she going? I hope she's not going to let a monster eat her!

**Milly: **I don't know, Aubrey. It looks like we'll have to wait and see.

_(Holly returns into the room with a tablespoon and a container of cinnamon. Both Milly and Aubrey widen their eyes.)_

**Aubrey: **_(putting a hand to her chest) _Oh, thank goodness. A monster _didn't _eat you!

**Milly: **_(after giving a soft moan at Aubrey's naivety) _Oh my gosh, Holly. You aren't-

**Holly: **Yes, yes I am. _(sits down at table) _I am doing what you two have done and I haven't. _(takes deep breath) _Shove a tablespoon of cinnamon in my mouth.

**Milly: **Oh God. Holly, really, this is a bad idea-

**Aubrey: **You actually _want _fire in your mouth? Wow. You are as brave as that guy on TV!

**Holly: **_(somewhat smugly) _I know. _(dips tablespoon into container) _But hey, at least I can say I'm one of the millions of people who aren't wimps.

**Milly: **Holly, please, it hurts SO badly, especially if it slides down your throat. Seriously, don't do it.

**Aubrey: **_(now looking at the camera) _This is VERY exciting! _(claps hands excitedly) _I'm sure THIS will get us more views on our videos!

**Holly: **Don't I know it.

**Milly: **I _really _wish cinnamon hadn't come up in our conversation…Holly, I'm not kidding when I say this. People have gone to the _hospital _after doing this!

**Holly: **Probably because they were idiots and inhaled it instead of keeping it in their mouths. _(finishes measuring it off) _Okay. I'm ready.

**Milly: **Oh gosh, I can't watch… _(covers eyes) _

**Aubrey: **_(shouting) _DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

**Milly: **Don't do it!-

_(Holly pours the cinnamon into her mouth. Instantly, her eyes widen, and she starts coughing, resulting in it ending up all over the carpet.)_

**Holly: **WATER! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, it BURNS!

**Aubrey: **Right away! _(She hurries out of the room as Holly continues to cough and Milly shakes her head)_

**Milly: **So…how do you feel?

_(Aubrey returns with water from her bathroom sink, and Holly just grabs it out of her hand without comment.)_

You know, you kind of failed to do the challenge correctly. You aren't supposed to use water. _(shrugs) _But whatever.I TOLD you not to do this. Don't say I didn't.

**Holly: **_(after sighing) _No, you're right. I was mean, Milly, and I'm sorry for messing up this interview. It's definitely been more…different than the others.

**Milly: **No, it's fine. _(smiles) _I had fun.

**Aubrey: **So are we doing any more questions? We only did, like, two.

**Holly: **I'd rather not ask any more… _(coughs, spewing out more cinnamon onto the carpet) _But you can. It's up to you.

**Aubrey: **_(looking at Milly) _Do you want to?

**Milly: **No, that's okay. Maybe another time. You _are _repeating everyone, right? You're just doing it in groups of two.

**Holly: **Or if someone was with someone before already, they can go individually.

**Milly: **Oh, okay. That's cool.

**Aubrey: **_(staring in horror at the ground) _Um…Milly? I actually _do _have a question for you.

**Milly: **Sure, of course. What is it?

_(Aubrey points to the place Holly coughed the cinnamon up on. All three of her cats are busy licking it up)_

**Aubrey: **Is it okay for cats to eat cinnamon?

_(Holly turns the camera off before Milly can answer)_

* * *

**I actually feel a lot better now, making someone go through the torture I had to go through. XD It was fun writing this. **


	17. Chapter 17: Phineas and Katie

_So there's this special thing_

_That we want you to see_

_It's called Brownies and Rice_

_And it will fill you with glee_

_As you watch this_

_Your mind will become scarred_

_With the billions of images_

_Of my cats eating chocolate bars_

_But as you can see_

_It isn't too bad_

_Because we're simply two girls_

_That are trying not to make you go mad_

* * *

_(Aubrey gives a bow as Phineas and Katie clap and Holly turns on the camera.)_

**Aubrey: **Thank you, thank you. _(giggles)_

**Holly: **That was…interesting, to say the least. I like how it sounds all 'circusy', even though that's not a word. Oh well.

**Aubrey: **I knew you would like it! So, you all out there are probably wondering why we have two people here who have _been _on the show before.

**Holly: **That is because we decided to just do a repeat of all of our friends for our video blog since it's only the middle of July and nowhere near the end of summer vacation.

**Phineas: **Which is _awesome_! _(throws fist up into air as Katie laughs)_

**Holly: **As was your invention today. Giant refrigerators people can walk inside? SO cool.

**Phineas: **_(shrugs) _Aw, thanks, but you don't need to give me all of the credit for the idea. That goes to Ferb.

**Aubrey: **Does he still talk weirdly?

**Holly: **_(groans) _Aubrey…

**Aubrey: **What? He just doesn't _speak _right!

**Holly: **Whatever you say… _(restacks random papers sitting on Aubrey's nearby desk she never uses) _So anyway, let's just dive into the interview- _(coughs, spewing out cinnamon)_

**Katie: **_(eyes widened) _What IS that?

**Holly: **_(groaning as she steps up to get a napkin) _Cinnamon. I did the cinnamon challenge yesterday when Milly was here.

**Phineas: **Oh my gosh. Are you okay? I've seen people do that, and it looks really painful.

**Holly: **It is, and I'm fine, thanks. This dang cinnamon just like _completely _slipped down my throat yesterday, and apparently, there's still some in there. _(coughs again) _So yeah, I am SO sorry in advance if this gets on you.

**Katie: **_(shrugs) _It's fine. My mom still hasn't done laundry yet. And besides, we wear the same clothes every day, so it's not like we can't just go put on the same outfit later.

**Holly: **That's true. So, first question is one that Aubrey wrote, so…watch out.

**Aubrey: **_(looking indignant) _What's _that_ supposed to mean? !

**Holly: **Nothing, I'm sorry if I upset you, Aubs. 'Phineas and Katie, when did you meet'? I actually know the answer to this, but that's okay.

**Katie: **It's fine. We love telling people, because they think it's sweet. _(nudges Phineas) _You tell them.

**Phineas: **You sure?

**Katie: **Yeah, go ahead.

**Phineas: **Are you_ really _sure?

**Katie: **_(giggling) _Yes! Jeez, just do it.

**Phineas: **_(pretending to be irritated) _Fine. It was when we were two, and we went to childcare together.

**Katie: **We just played blocks together and some other fun stuff. Phineas always wanted us to build stuff, and the babysitter just got irritated every time we did out of some of her thtings. You know what two-year olds do.

**Holly: **Yes, I do, but I'm confused. Do you guys actually _remember _this? Or did someone tell you? Cause I mean, come on. This was fifteen years ago.

_(The two friends look at each other sheepishly.)_

**Phineas: **Well…no, not really. My mom told me.

**Katie: **And he told me.

**Holly: **_(nodding thoughtfully) _Interesting…

**Aubrey: **When I was little, I had a _ton _of babysitters. They all didn't like me, though, and they said I was too loud. _(giggles) _But that's what's awesome about me!

**Holly: **_(smiling) _Well, it does make you different from everyone else.

**Aubrey: **Now, for _another _question, and this is actually one I asked Isabella when she had _her _interview with Emily.

**Phineas: **_(brightening up slightly at the mention of his girlfriend) _Really? Cool! What is it?

**Holly: **_(suddenly realizing what Aubrey is about to say) _Oh God, Aubrey, don't…

**Aubrey: **How long do you think you could make out with Isabella? _(wiggles eyebrows as Katie's eyes widen and Holly moans) _Because I _know _how it works-

**Holly: **NO.

**Aubrey: **But-

**Holly: **I don't want to hear you talking about Irving. It makes me sick every time you do it.

**Aubrey: **Sorry. So, Phineas, what's your answer?

**Phineas: **_(shrugging) _Well, it all really depends on what we would make.

**Holly: **_(looking confused) _I'm sorry?

**Phineas: **What you're asking me is how long I could make out with Isabella. Well, I can't really answer that if you don't give us something to make. Would it be something small like the snow cone maker we used to make S'winter? Or would it be like the giant haunted house I used to try and scare away her hiccups?

_(Katie looks visibly relieved that he has misinterpreted her question. Aubrey just looks downright confused, and Holly has her head in her hands.)_

**Holly: **Never mind…maybe we should ask Katie a question now.

**Katie: **_(nodding) _Sure.

**Holly: **Are you planning on majoring in dance in college, since that's obviously what you love to do? Or are you taking on another path in life?

**Katie: **Dancing, duh! It's practically all I do besides going to Phineas and Ferb's every day and giving interviews like these. _(laughing) _I just can't imagine my life without it.

**Holly: **Good for you. We aren't going to go into detail with your whole dancing thing since we did that in your first interview, but I think we _can _ask something else. _(gives Katie a creepy looking smile) _Do you have any…um…_affections _for anyone in particular?

_(While Katie drinks water from her bottle, she hears this and starts coughing)_

**Katie: **_(turning red) _Um…heh, I…_used_ to like Phineas. I-I mean, we all know that story, right? But I…stopped liking him after Isabella and I talked it out. Let's just say it was very awkward. And uh, no, I don't like anyone.

**Aubrey: **Um…Katie? When did you go to the pool? You're all wet!

**Holly: **She's saying that you're sweating.

**Katie: **I am? Crud.

**Phineas: **Isabella has calmed down about the whole Katie-used-to-like-me thing, so that's a plus, as well. _(smiles at his blond friend) _Besides, wouldn't that be weird for her to like me even though she _knows _Isabella and I are together?

**Holly: **Yeah, it would be. At least she's totally neutral now.

**Katie: **_(laughing nervously) _Yep, totally neutral. _(gives wide smile that is obviously fake)_

**Aubrey: **_(narrowing her eyes) _Something doesn't seem right here. _(goes back to smiling) _But that's okay! I had so much _fun_ today, especially because I punished Fuzz McGuzz again!

**Holly: **_(groans) Now _what did he do?

**Aubrey: **He went inside of one of the theaters, and when it was _really _quiet, he meowed really loudly! So I punished him by saying he wouldn't have any more rice from now on.

**Holly: **But Aubrey, you're already not giving him rice-

**Aubrey: **I know! That's what I said!

**Holly: **Anyway…thanks for coming back again, Katie and Phineas. As Aubrey said, it was fun.

**Phineas: **Oh, it's no problem. _(stands up and stretches, and then peeks out the window) _Wow, a lot of people are coming inside of your movie theater, Aubrey. What's the occasion?

**Aubrey: **The new Space Adventure movie just came out, and people are waiting in line to get in. My mom told me at dinner.

**Phineas: **Well, don't expect me to miss it! The last movie that came out stank, but hopefully this one will be better.

**Katie: **Let's hope. And you're welcome, guys. I think these are so fun!

**Holly: **Well, tune in next time, everybody. Until then, we're Holly Walker and Aubrey Sansone.

**Aubrey: **W-Wait! _Until then?_ Who will I be then? Oh my God, I know! I'm going to be a dolphin! O-Or, maybe a shark! Oh my- _(falls on the floor and faints as the others peer over her)_

**Holly: **_(glancing at the camera) _See you next time, folks.

_(She turns the camera off.)_

* * *

**Wow, Katie, you're not being obvious _at_****_ all_****. *rolls eyes* **


	18. Chapter 18: Isabella, Milly, and Lilly

**Just so you all know, this is the last update for a while, because I'll be on vacation from Saturday to next Thursday. So don't expect an update until at _least _next Friday. I just thought I should tell you all that so you don't wonder why I'm not updating as quickly as I normally would.**

* * *

_So there's this special thing_

_That we want you to see_

_It's called Brownies and Rice_

_And it will fill you with glee_

_As you watch this_

_Your mind will become scarred_

_With the billions of images_

_Of my cats eating chocolate bars_

_But as you can see_

_It isn't too bad_

_Because we're simply two girls_

_That are trying not to make you go mad_

* * *

_(The camera turns on, and we see Aubrey carrying the camera and holding it out in front of her. However, she is not in her bedroom. She is now in an unfamiliar hallway.)_

**Aubrey: **_(whispering) _Hi! _(giggles quietly) _Holly is not going to be in this video because she would be mad at me if she knew I was doing this. But I just snuck into Lilly's house so I could interview her and hopefully someone else, too. Lilly usually has people over, so…yeah.

_(She hears some talking over in the bedroom she is in front of, and she grins.)_

Yay! I was right! I have to thank Irving for teaching me how to sneak into people's houses, since he does it all the time with Phineas and Ferb. _(realizing that she has just given away his so-called secret) _Whoops…oh well! Looks like he's busted.

_(Aubrey knocks on the door, and gives her best old lady impression, which is surprisingly very good.)_

Lilly, sweetheart, I am doing my best to clean the blinds, but I can't reach this one spot. You're very tall. Can you help?

**Lilly: **_(muffled since she's behind the doorway) _Sure thing, Grandma.

_(She opens the door, and screams when Aubrey jumps out at her.)_

OH MY GOD! Aubrey! You scared me!

**Aubrey: **_(laughing) _I know.

**Lilly: **Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here? I'm…kind of in the middle of something with Isabella and Milly.

**Milly: **It's nothing big. I just made something for my dad that's spicy, and I didn't know if it was spicy _enough_, so I came over here to find both of them just hanging out.

**Aubrey: **Oh…okay, then. _(A large smile then blossoms onto her face) _Hey! Maybe I could interview all three of you for Brownies and Rice!

**Lilly: **_(looking impatient) _Is _that _why you're here?

**Aubrey: **Yep!

**Isabella: **Oh, come on, Lilly. This'll be fun! _(sits down on Lilly's purple bedspread and pats beside her) _

**Lilly: **_(after hesitating) _…Fine. Just as long as we don't continue that stupid bedtime story you made up the first time you 'interviewed' me. _(sits down along with Milly)_

**Aubrey: **No problem! And don't worry, this won't take long. Unless, of course, you have a monster under your bed. _(eyes suddenly grow wide) _Do you?

**Lilly: **_(rolling eyes) _No, of course not. Can you just get to asking the questions now?

**Isabella: **Lilly, don't be mean. _(smiles at Aubrey) _Go ahead, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **Okay. _(takes out paper filled with typed words on it) _First question. Anyone here have any love in their lives? _(wiggles eyebrows)_

**Isabella: **_(sighing happily) _Yes. He's out with Ferb collecting supplies right now, actually.

**Aubrey: **_(looking confused) _Who?

**Isabella: **…Phineas.

**Aubrey: **Oh! Right! I forgot.

_(Lilly facepalms herself before answering.)_

**Lilly: **No. I _did_, but after I learned he was also dating _you_, I broke up with him. _(glares at Aubrey, who squirms in her seat uncomfortably)_

**Milly: **It was the right decision, Lilly. And no, I don't like anyone, nor does anyone like me. _(shrugs) _I don't really care, though. It's not something I worry about every day.

**Aubrey: **Why not?

**Milly: **I don't know. It's just not. I want to live my life the way it is now, not have it be ruined by some guy.

**Isabella: **_(nodding) _Good for you. I mean, I can't really understand that, but I like that you're holding on to your opinion so well.

**Aubrey: **But…oh, forget it. Next question. Lilly, if you would ever dye your hair again, what color would it be?

**Lilly: **Actually, I've been thinking of becoming a brunette.

_(Everyone turns to her, obviously surprised)_

**Milly: **Wow, Lilly. Really? I would kill for hair like yours.

**Aubrey: **What's a brunette?

**Isabella: **Someone with brown hair, like Milly, Buford, Gretchen, Savannah, Vienna, Adyson, and Django. Oh, and you.

**Aubrey: **Oh…okay. But Lilly, why brown? Why not blue…or purple…or…uh…I don't know, something weird like before?

**Lilly: **First off, it's completely Irving's fault that I even dyed my hair in the first place. Second of all, I don't want to dye my hair a crazy color again. At least, not all the way.

**Aubrey: **Oh…okay. Isabella, what do you prefer? Cats or dogs?

**Isabella: **Dogs, of course! I have a little Chihuahua named Pinky. He's so cute, but he's getting old.

**Aubrey: **Is he your little dog that's always shaking for no reason?

**Isabella: **Yep, that's him. My mom got him for me when I was little, but since dogs don't live that long, we're only expecting him to live another two or three years.

**Milly: **_(gasps) _Oh, Isabella, I'm sorry…

**Isabella: **No, it's okay. I don't want to talk about it any more, though. It kind of hurts.

**Aubrey: **_(muttering) _Well, you were the one that brought it up… _(going back to her normal voice) _Milly, who do you think has the best laugh?

**Milly: **In our group of friends?

**Aubrey: **Just in here.

**Milly: **Oh, wow…that's tough. Lilly looks really pretty when she's laughing…

**Lilly: **Why, thank you.

**Milly: **But Aubrey, your laugh and Isabella's are so cute, mainly because your voices are high. And mine…mine's weird. It's literally hahahahaha. Who really laughs like that?

**Aubrey: **Everyone…even Fuzz McGuzz laughs like that.

**Lilly: **_(looking at her strangely) _Fuzz McGuzz can laugh?

**Aubrey: **_(nodding repeatedly) _Uh huh. He always laughs at me whenever I work at the snack counter with Holly at the movie theater and I slip on butter that's on the floor. _(scowls) _He's so mean to me.

**Lilly: **…

**Milly: **_So, _best laugh. Um…I'll have to go with yours, Aubrey. It's so funny.

**Aubrey: **Really? Because-

_(Lilly shuts the camera off.)_

* * *

_(Aubrey turns it right back on.)_

**Aubrey: **_(looking upset) _Lilly! What was that for?

**Lilly: **Oh, I don't know. I just felt like it.

**Isabella: **Lilly, stop it. Remember one of the rules in the Fireside Girls handbook?

**Lilly: **_(sighing) _Never express your true anger towards someone. Always talk it out with them instead.

**Isabella: **That is correct.

**Lilly: **But we're not Fireside Girls anymore, Isabella!

**Isabella: **Maybe not, but even now that we're teens, we still need to follow the rules in the book. When you, Aubrey, and Savannah sang the Fireside Girls song to the rest of us, you were pledging that you would always be one, even when you were not in uniform.

**Lilly: **_(sighing again) _You're right. Again. I'm sorry for turning off your camera, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **Yay! _(squeals and hugs Lilly)_

**Lilly: **NO! _(notices Isabella glaring at her and gulps) _Um…I mean, Aubrey, please get off of me. I don't like it when people hug me.

_(Isabella gives her a nod of approval as Aubrey quickly scrambles off)_

**Aubrey: **Heh heh…sorry, Lilly. Well, that's our show, everyone. I'm Aubrey…I forget my last name. Oh well.

**Milly: **It's Sansone, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **Oh yeah. _(shrugs) _But I'll probably forget it again in a few minutes, anyway.

_(She turns the camera off.)_

* * *

**Sorry, I know this isn't that good. :P I did this in a hurry.**


	19. Chapter 19: Baljeet and Ginger

**Hey, everyone! How've ya been? Seriously, I'm so happy to be back on my family's own computer and not using the Nook to review and stuff. It's a pain to have to do that on there. So welcome back to expecting regular updates again, at least for a little while.**

* * *

_So there's this special thing_

_That we want you to see_

_It's called Brownies and Rice_

_And it will fill you with glee_

_As you watch this_

_Your mind will become scarred_

_With the billions of images_

_Of my cats eating chocolate bars_

_But as you can see_

_It isn't too bad_

_Because we're simply two girls_

_That are trying not to make you go mad_

* * *

_(The camera turns on, and Holly is glaring at Aubrey. Baljeet and Ginger are sitting on Aubrey's bed awkwardly.)_

**Holly: **I've been meaning to ask you this, Aubrey, but since I was gone for a week, I didn't have the _chance _to.

**Aubrey: **_(squirming) _About what?

**Holly: **You _sneaked into _Lilly's house to interview her? ! Are you insane, Aubrey? You're darn lucky she wasn't _changing _or anything like that.

**Baljeet: **I am sorry to cut into the conversation, but _sneaked_ is not a word. What you should say is _snuck_.

**Holly: **_(after biting her lip, clearly annoyed) _Oh. Right.

**Aubrey: **_(after hanging head and blushing) _I'm sorry, Holly. I didn't know it was wrong. Irving didn't say it was.

**Holly: **_(rolling eyes) _That's because he's Irving. Baljeet, Ginger, I'm sorry you two had to hear this. We really should just get to your actual interview now.

**Ginger: **Sure thing.

**Aubrey: **Can I ask the first question?

**Holly: **Whatever.

**Aubrey: **_(looking upset but not saying anything about it) _All right…so, Baljeet and Ginger, how did you guys get together? It's been…four days, right?

**Holly: **_(after sighing) _Months, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **_(still looking confused) _Oh…

**Ginger: **Well, I suppose _I _can answer this one. _(flips hair) _See, all of the former Fireside Girls knew of my crush on him, and they all managed to keep it a secret until Lilly accidentally told him at the beginning of March.

**Baljeet: **And-

**Ginger: **And then he told me he knew, and we decided to get together.

**Holly: **Whoa, hold on. It was that simple?

**Ginger: **_(sighing happily) _Yes, yes it was.

**Holly: **_(muttering) _Kinda cliché…_(going back to normal tone) _But anyway, that's cute. Aubrey and I were…more complicated, to say the least.

**Ginger: **…You _do _realize you're exposing yourself to the entire world on here, right? I-I mean, it's not that I'm _against _you guys together, it's just-

**Holly: **Eh, they were bound to find out eventually anyway. So, next question. Baljeet, how have you been these days?

**Baljeet: **_(crossing arms) _That is the best question you could come up with? _Aubrey_ gave Ginger a better one.

**Aubrey: **What's _that _supposed to mean? !

**Holly: **_(ignoring her) _I'm sorry, it's just…you're difficult.

**Baljeet: **Explain.

**Holly: **Um…

**Ginger: **Now, now, let's not create drama here. _(smiling) _Do either of you have another question?

**Aubrey: **I do!

**Holly: **_(looking surprised) _Really?

**Aubrey: **Yeah! So here's my question. What's your favorite candy?

**Baljeet: **I-

**Ginger: **I love black licorice. In fact… _(takes purple ballet flat off of her foot to reveal several pieces of black licorice) _Anyone want some?

**Baljeet and Holly: **_(both visibly disturbed) _No…

**Aubrey: **Ooh! I do! _(happily takes piece)_

**Baljeet: **_(blinking in dismay) _I did not know you did that, and I am also disappointed in you for doing so. Are you not aware of how many germs there are on the outside of the human foot?

**Ginger: **_(shrugging) _Hey, where else can you hide candy like licorice on you and not have anyone see it?

**Aubrey: **I put some in my hair sometimes if I curl it like I did today. It keeps me awake all day. Plus…_(giggles as she pulls a SweetTart out) _It's so _fun_!

**Holly: **…Um, that's definitely interesting. I'll have to remember that, considering my hair can hold pretty much anything in it.

**Baljeet: **May I please have a _good_ question this time? _Someone _in particular keeps interrupting me whenever I try to answer a question you give to the both of us.

**Ginger: **_(glancing up from where she is petting Chevrolet, who is eating a stray piece of licorice) _Who?

**Holly: **_(rolling eyes) _And they say _Phineas _is clueless...whatever, I've really got to get over the bad mood I'm in today. So Baljeet,who do you prefer being interviewed with, your girlfriend or your bully?

**Baljeet: **The former, obviously. Buford never wants to do anything worthwhile these days.

**Holly: **Meaning…?

**Baljeet: **Meaning that whenever I try to have a simple conversation with him, he just does not care to listen to me. It would be different if he gave me a wedgie or something, but he is doing nothing. It is strange, really.

**Holly: **Hmm…well, we _are _interviewing him and Vienna next, so maybe we'll get more info then.

**Ginger: **Why them?

**Holly: **Because they're a couple that don't like to talk about their relationship much, so maybe we can get more out of them then.

**Aubrey: **Maybe Vienna will be less annoying this time.

**Holly: **_(after a snort) _Fat chance of that happening.

**Ginger: **Seriously. And can you believe what she did at Phineas and Ferb's today? She was all like, _(imitating Vienna, which isn't exactly easy since V's voice is lower than hers) _"Oh, I can't participate that much today because I don't want to look bad at dance class. Broadway needs me." I was like, are you kidding me?

**Holly: **Well, that I can give her credit for. _I _wouldn't want to look bad at dance class, either, if I even _took_ dance class. And although she's quite irritating, she's _not _a bad person, Ging. She just knows she has talent, and she uses that to her advantage.

**Ginger: **_(rolling eyes) _Whatever. It just bugs me how she just sort of has her nose up in the air and puts everyone else after herself. Sure, she's nice, but since the day I met her, she's been nothing but a girl with a super-large ego who gets what she wants all the frickin' time. I'm sorry, but jeez.

**Baljeet: **Ginger, that is enough. Now you are starting to sound mean.

**Ginger: **Oh, so now I'm not allowed to express my opinion? That goes against the U.S. Constitution, you know.

**Baljeet: **_(calmly) _No, I did not say that. I am just saying that you should not be so against a girl that simply knows what she wants to do in her life and is working her way towards that goal.

**Holly: **Well…now that this has turned into the Vienna Thompson Hate Show, I think we need to move on now. One more question. Aubrey?

**Aubrey: **What?

**Holly: **Would you like to say the next question?

**Aubrey: **Ooh, yeah! Have either of you ever tasted cat food?

**Baljeet: **Why would I-

**Ginger: **I did once, as a little kid. It was disgusting.

_(Baljeet sighs in irritation at being interrupted yet again.)_

**Holly: **And I assume you would never want to do that again, Ginger?

**Ginger: **Oh gosh, no.

**Aubrey: **_(somehow managing to pick up Chevrolet) _You know, none of the kitties I have really like cat food. They _really_ like brownies and rice.

**Holly: **We know, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **But we don't let them anymore, because it's bad for their little bellies. _(pats Chevy's) _Right, Chevrolet?

_(Chevrolet just purrs and says nothing, obviously.)_

She said yes.

**Baljeet: **Well, that is-

**Ginger: **Did Phineas and Ferb give you like an animal translator thing to put inside of your head?

**Aubrey: **_(shrugging) _I don't know.

**Ginger: **Well, that'd be weird if they did. Holly, you remember that day where all of the animals came and wanted us to hear what they were really saying, right? That darn hamster was so frustrating.

**Holly: **Oh heck yeah. That day did get us another patch, though.

**Ginger: **_(nodding) _True.

**Holly: **Okay, that about wraps it up. Thanks, Baljeet and Ginger, for putting up with us.

**Baljeet: **You are welcome.

**Aubrey: **Hey, Ginger, one question. Where do you buy this licorice? Chevrolet really seems to like it.

**Ginger: **Oh, I get it at- _(freezes) _Wait. What did you say?

**Aubrey: **I said that Chevrolet really seems to like it. _(looking up and smiling) _This will be better for her than brownies, don't you think?

_(Awkward silence fills the room)_

**Holly: **Uh…we'll see you all next time.

_(The camera turns off)_

* * *

**By the way, did anyone else hear about Phineas and Ferb being nominated for two Emmys this year? I'm so excited! I REALLY hope they win at least one.**


	20. Chapter 20: Vienna and Buford

…**I say I'll have regular updates, and I don't even _do _them. Ugh. Sorry about that. And when you reach the third line in this chapter, look up 'ariana grande last dance' on YouTube and click the first option. Yep, I finally figured out who V's voice actress was, and it's Ariana Grande. It took me forever, and Ari's voice isn't _completely _what I had in mind for Vienna's, but it's pretty close. So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

_If you listen to this_

_I bet you'll never know_

_That you are someone that can do_

_Things not like this show_

_B-u-u-ut_

_You don't understand why this show is so odd_

_It's cause my cats are not right_

_And they're really not that bright_

_But who cares about that?_

_Brownies and Rice_

_That is just our show_

_If you don't like it_

_Then that really just blows_

* * *

_(The camera turns on, and Holly is staring at Aubrey with horror as Vienna and Buford look bored.)_

**Holly: **I cannot _believe _you, Aubrey. I _know _you like Justin Bieber, but that's not an excuse to rip off his music. _(muttering) _Although there really is no reason you should like him, anyway.

**Aubrey: **_(sounding upset) _I just really like that song.

**Holly: **I know, but you can't just use his music and put different lines in it. You just can't. It's against the law. I mean, this is just a video blog, so I highly doubt you'll get in trouble, but I'm just saying.

**Vienna: **As a recording artist myself, I should say that it really is illegal to do that, but Aubrey, we get that it was a mistake. _(smoothes down her skirt) _So, are we ready to begin?

**Holly: **Sure thing. Aubrey, you want to ask the first question?

**Aubrey: **_(now starting to smile) _Yeah! Um…ooh, I know. When did you start singing, Vienna?

**Vienna: **_(shrugs) _Um…I was definitely little. My mom never liked it when I made too much noise, though, so I would usually go outside and practice.

**Buford: **_(turning towards her) _I thought you hated bein' outside.

**Vienna: **Oh, I do. Don't get me wrong. It's irritating having to be there when I go to Phineas and Ferb's every day. It's worth it, though, once I see what they're making. Anyway, so when I was like, eight, my mom finally decided that I was mature enough to stay home by myself while she got groceries or something like that.

**Holly: **But what about your dad? I know he works a lot, but is he supportive of what you want to do in your future?

**Vienna: **Yeah, definitely. He's a lot more laid-back than my mom is. My mom freaks out whenever I do something she doesn't like, which is 90 percent of the time. But my dad's different. If I wanted to climb Mount Everest barefoot and without a coat, he would probably go, "Sure, if you think so." I mean, is he cautious? Yeah. Just nowhere near as much as my mom.

**Aubrey: **_(rubbing her head) _I have a headache.

_(Vienna frowns, but before she can say yet another thing, Holly turns to Buford.)_

**Holly: **So…Buford…when did you realize you liked this little lady here? _(wiggles eyebrows and snickers when both blush) _You never showed any affection for her before.

**Buford: **_(clears throat) _Uh…I don't know. I guess it was when she was goin' out with Brown. I was…uh…

**Vienna: **_(smirking) _Jealous?

**Buford: **Thanks. Yeah, that's it. I didn't know _why_, 'cause we knew each other since we were like, ten, and like ya said, I never liked her _that way_. But yeah. Eventually, we…uh…got together. At prom, actually.

**Holly: **You sound _really _nervous.

**Buford: **_(after snorting) _Come on. You know that if I say somethin' wrong, V will throw a diva fit like she always does.

**Vienna: **_(after laughing) _Hey, now! I do _not _throw diva fits.

**Buford: **Yeah, ya do. Remember when the French Fireside Girls came back to town a few weeks ago and ya saw me talkin' to Bridgette? Ya practically exploded.

**Vienna: **_(crossing her arms) _Well, I'm sorry that I, your girlfriend, couldn't be slightly alarmed at the sight of her boyfriend talking to his ex-crush.

**Holly: **_(looking overwhelmed) _Okay…um…Buford, we interviewed Ginger and Baljeet a few days ago, and Baljeet thought it was weird that you were no longer having conversations with him like you used to. What's your response to that?

**Buford: **_(shrugging) _Um…I don't know. Maybe cause I'm tired of fightin' with him all the time.

**Holly: **…Is that or is that not your reason?

**Buford: **Well, sorta. _(sighing) _This is gonna sound _really _stupid, but…I think it's also cause we're gettin' older. It's just not fun to tease him or give him wedgies anymore. So I just don't do it.

**Vienna: **_(nodding) _Good for you.

**Buford: **But here's the thing. I don't _wanna _stop. I've done it since kindergarten, so it's not easy to just stop. _(biting lip) _

**Holly: **Well, that's understandable. But hey. Didn't it feel good to get all of that out?

**Buford: **Nah.

**Holly: **…Okay, then.

**Vienna: **All right, this is kind of random, but can I sing something?

**Holly: **_(taken aback) _I'm…sorry?

**Vienna: **I just haven't sung anything for six hours, twenty-seven minutes, and forty-one seconds. _(shrugs) _Eventually, my voice will become raw.

**Holly: **Well… _(sighs) _Do you have the music with you?

**Vienna: **Yeah, of course. I always carry my iPod around with me. _(reaches behind herself and takes iPod out of nowhere) _So, can I start?

**Buford: **_(suddenly perking up) _Yeah.

_(As Vienna sets herself up, Holly and Aubrey glance at Buford.)_

**Holly: **Eager much?

**Aubrey: **_(looking confused) _What does that mean?

**Holly: **Excited.

**Aubrey: **Oh yeah, he _does_ look excited.

_(Buford does not appear to be paying attention to either girl and is instead just looking at his girlfriend, who is frowning at her iPod.)_

**Holly: **By the way, Aubs, you were really quiet throughout this whole interview. Are you feeling okay?

**Aubrey: **What? Yeah, I'm fine. _(looks up at ceiling) _I just watched a really intense Sesame Street last night, and I've been thinking about it.

**Holly: **_(sighing) _What happened?

**Aubrey: **Elmo and Abby Cadabby had a fight. But they became friends again.

**Holly: **Oh…well, okay. Thanks for sharing.

**Aubrey: **_(smiling) _You're welcome!

**Vienna: **Okay, I think the iPod's done being stupid, and I've got my portable microphone with me, so I think we're good now.

**Holly: **_(sounding bored) _Cool. Hit it.

* * *

_(Vienna straightens herself up as the karaoke music starts drifting out of the music player and she begins to sing. Buford and Aubrey are definitely paying attention throughout the entire thing, but Holly is just biting her lip.)_

_Last dance_

_Last chance for love_

_Yes, it's my last chance_

_For romance tonight_

_I need you by me_

_Beside me, to guide me_

_To hold me, to scold me_

_'Cause when I'm bad_

_I'm so, so bad_

_So let's dance the last dance_

_Let's dance the last dance_

_Let's dance the last dance tonight_

_Last dance_

_Last dance for love_

_Yes, it's my last chance_

_For romance tonight_

_Oh-ho, I need you by me_

_Beside me, to guide me_

_To hold me, to scold me_

_'Cause when I'm bad_

_I'm so, so bad_

_So let's dance the last dance_

_Let's dance the last dance_

_Let's dance the last dance tonight_

_Oh-ho, I need you by me_

_Beside me, to guide me_

_To hold me, to scold me_

_'Cause when I'm bad_

_I'm so, so bad_

_So, come on baby, dance that dance_

_Come on baby, dance that dance_

_Come on baby, let's dance tonight_

_(Everyone claps after she finishes the last note, some more than others. Buford gets up and kisses her, making Aubrey giggle. Holly smirks after they break apart, and V and Buford's eyes widen.)_

**Vienna: **Oh my gosh. Please tell me we didn't just do that in front of the entire universe.

**Holly: **_(chuckling) _Oh, but you just did.

**Vienna: **_(blushing heavily) _Um…can you edit that part out somehow?

**Holly: **Sorry, no can do. _(leaning in close to the camera and whispering) _I could, but I just don't feel like it.

_(She turns the camera off.)_


	21. Chapter 21: Ferb and Emily

…

_(The camera turns on, and Aubrey looks angrily at Holly as Ferb and Emily look slightly overwhelmed.)_

**Aubrey: **_(frowning) _HEY! Holly, why didn't you let me play the theme song at the beginning?

**Holly: **Because… _(hesitating) _It's not a _song_. It's _one _line that you sing in an opera voice.

**Emily: **I would have liked to hear it.

**Holly: **Trust me, Emily, you wouldn't. _(glances over at Ferb) _Hey Ferb, are you okay?

_(He shakes his head while coughing.)_

**Emily: **He has a cold, so he can't talk that well.

**Holly: **_(raising an eyebrow) _Well, _that's_ not going to make a major difference in how this video is done…but why didn't you say something before we started the video? I could have snagged Django and Adyson instead for this one and had you guys do the next one.

**Emily: **_(looking sheepish) _I…don't know.

**Holly: **_(waving her hand in the air) _Whatever. It doesn't matter; I'll just give all of the questions to you. First question. Emily, I know you liked Ferb before Ferb liked you, so how did you feel when he was together with Gretchen, once upon a time?

**Emily: **_(shrugging) _Looking back, I realize that I _may _have overreacted a little bit. _(after wincing) _I was being kind of…oh, what's a word the Americans use often? Ridiculous. Yes, that's it.

**Holly: **Yeah, and that reminds me. Was it confusing for you to hear all of us here in America say such weird things that to you, made no sense?

**Emily: **Oh my gosh, yes. It took forever to get used to. But Ferb here taught me some American sayings and words, and now I find myself using them all of the time. _(shrugs) _Out of habit, I suppose.

**Aubrey: **So wait. Everyone in England speaks the way you and Ferb do?

**Emily: **For the most part, yes, unless they've moved from elsewhere.

**Aubrey: **Oh, okay. I asked Ferb that question when we were interviewing him and Phillip-

**Holly: **Phineas, Aubrey.

**Aubrey: **Oh, yeah! Sorry about that. Anyway, so I asked Frank that question-

**Holly: **_(now looking irritated) _Ferb.

**Aubrey: **_(after gasping) _Oh my God! I'm sorry again! So I asked Ferb that question when we were interviewing him and Phillip-

**Holly and Emily: **_Phineas!_

**Aubrey: **I'M SORRY! _(puts head in hands) _What's _wrong _with me today?

**Holly: **_(sounding concerned) _Did you get any sleep last night? At _all_?

**Aubrey: **Yes. Yes I did.

**Emily: **That's strange.

**Ferb: **_(writing on a random whiteboard, which is where these words are coming from) _Perhaps she simply is just suffering short-term memory loss today.

_(Everyone looks at Aubrey, who squirms in her seat.)_

**Aubrey: **You all know I can't read, so I don't know what he said.

**Holly: **Hmm. I'll test her out. Aubrey, what did you just say?

**Aubrey: **Um…that the lizards look a lot like cut-up napkins?

**Emily: **…No. You said we all knew you couldn't read.

**Aubrey: **Oh. _(shrugs) _I don't know why.

**Holly: **Aubrey, are you _sure _you slept last night? This doesn't look too good. Have you told either of the adults in this apartment?

**Aubrey: **You mean grown-ups?

**Holly: **Yeah.

**Aubrey: **No.

**Holly: **What?

**Aubrey: **No. _(sort of drifting into a daze) _No. Lizards can't eat me. And scissors and cheese curls are a lot alike.

**Holly: **_(now visibly freaked out) _Oh my gosh. What's wrong with her?

**Emily: **_(leaning over Aubrey and examining her) _Relax, Holly. She's just hallucinating the way Adyson does sometimes. Maybe something hit her in the head earlier today, most likely at Phineas and Ferb's, and it's been causing her short-term memory loss.

**Holly: **Oh…yeah, that makes sense. I don't know why I never thought of that before. Adyson _was _known to be clumsy as a kid, and still is. _(glancing back up at Ferb, who is still sitting in a chair) _You both are geniuses.

**Emily: **_(blushing) _I'm really not-

**Holly: **Yeah, you are. You too, Ferb.

_(Ferb only nods in reply.)_

Typical response from you, anyways. Okay, well, I hate to do this, but I think we need to get out of here and tell Aubrey's mom and aunt what happened.

**Emily: **Do you want to do the interview somewhere else? This was a _mighty_ short one.

**Holly: **Perhaps, but a lot of our interviews are pretty short. Just yesterday, Vienna cut the interview off because she wanted to sing, giving me a headache in the process.

**Emily: **_(as they start walking out of the room quietly, Holly holding the camera) _But she has a beautiful voice.

**Holly: **Heck yeah, but she lacks emotion in her tone. And her lower notes…don't get me started. Her high notes are good, though.

**Ferb: **_(coughs once)_

**Emily: **_(looking at her boyfriend) _I should probably get him home. I'd rather that his mum not throw a hissy over him being out long.

**Holly: **That makes sense. All right, guys, see you next time for hopefully a longer interview with Django and Adyson.

_(She turns the camera off right as she reaches the downstairs area of Aubrey's house, also known as the movie theater.)_

* * *

**Sorry for yet another unacceptable short chapter, but I'm honestly getting tired of writing for this. I want to start actually writing a _story _soon, if that makes sense, so I'm kind of hurrying to get this done. Although I have something planned for the very last chapter that's bound to be funny. You'll see. ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22: Django and Adyson

_ annnnnnnndddddddddd riiiiiiiccccccccccccce!_

* * *

_(Aubrey sits in her chair proudly as Holly shakes her head. Adyson and Django are sitting on Aubrey's bed.)_

**Holly: **That was the 'theme song' Emily wanted to hear a few days ago. Hope she liked it. And happy birthday.

**Aubrey: **_(looking confused) _Whose birthday is it?

**Holly: **_(shrugging) _Someone's.

**Aubrey: **_(after gasping) _Oh my God, that's so true!

**Django: **I never even thought of that.

**Adyson: **It's my second cousin's friend's grandpa's nephew's friend's birthday.

_(Everyone looks at her strangely.)_

What? _(looking offended) _I know things.

**Holly: **_(looking slightly freaked out) _Um…thanks for sharing that. So, let's get down to business, since this is our last video blog ever, sadly.

**Aubrey: **_(turning towards her, mouth agape) _What?

**Holly: **Yeah, Aubrey, we discussed this. Gretchen's MIA yet again, Savannah doesn't want to come on camera again for reasons unspecified, and I told you that I don't want to see Irving any more than I need to. So with Django and Adyson, we'll have no one left to interview, therefore the video blogs will be done.

**Aubrey: **Oh yeah…but I'm sad now.

**Holly: **I will be, too, but for now, let's focus on Django and Adyson.

**Adyson: **FINALLY.

**Django: **Adyson.

**Adyson: **_(rolling her eyes) _Sorry.

**Django: **Sorry about her. She's…not having a good day.

**Holly: **Yeah, I was wondering where you were at Phineas and Ferb's today.

**Adyson: **My stupid mother's dating some dude from Kentucky.

**Holly: **…Kentucky?

**Adyson: **Don't ask. But yeah, I met him for the first time today, which is why I couldn't go over. He's a total idiot. He doesn't even know that the square root of four is four! He thinks the square root of four is two! How stupid could you _get_?

**Holly: **Um…Adyson? The square root of four _is _two.

**Aubrey: **I thought it was Skittles.

_(Awkward silence)_

**Adyson: **_(sounding ticked) _Um…anyway…you're serious, Holly?

**Holly: **Yep.

**Adyson: **Ergh. _(muttering) _Maybe I _shouldn't_ cheat off of people in math class.

**Django: **_(quickly) _So…uh…first question?

**Holly: **Sure thing. Uh, so when _did _you guys get together? Was it prom like Buford and Vienna? I just want to be clear about that.

**Adyson: **_(sarcastically) _Oh, so Ginger hasn't spread it around yet?

**Django: **_(scolding her like she's five) _Adyson, don't take out your anger on other people. So anyway…uh…what was the question? Oh yeah, how we got together. I guess it was kind of unofficial. You know how I walked her home instead of taking the bus like everyone else?

**Holly: **I think so.

**Aubrey: **I don't know. _(shrugging) _I walked home. My apartment isn't far from school.

**Django: **Right. So uh…yeah, we were walking, and she just kind of steps in front of me, preventing me from walking. The sidewalk glowed beneath us, kind of like-

**Adyson: **Dude, this isn't storytelling time at the library. Just get to the point.

**Django: **Sorry. She then asked me if I thought we were together.

**Holly: **…I'm sorry?

**Django: **Yeah, I was, uh, kind of startled at first, but then I just shrugged and said yeah, I thought we were. And she blushed-

**Adyson: **You don't need to get into details. But yeah, that's pretty much it.

**Holly: **_(nodding) _Cool. So what do you guys do when you're bored together?

**Django: **I go to her house sometimes and play video games with her when she doesn't want to play with her brother. _(sounding grumpy) _She always beats me.

**Adyson: **_(finally cracking a small smile) _Hey, you're talking to someone with a fourteen-year old brother _and _someone that has her Video Game Expert patch from when she was ten. It makes complete sense that I would beat you.

**Holly: **Ever play with the worldwide video game champion himself?

**Adyson: **You mean Ferb? I've tried, but I flat out _suck _compared to him. He's so good at everything.

**Aubrey: **He's not good at speaking normally.

**Holly: **_(glaring at her girlfriend) _Aubrey…

**Aubrey: **Sorry. I forgot.

**Django: **_(scratching the top of his head) _Um...yeah. Also sometimes, I make her paint something with me. She's pretty good.

**Adyson: **_(rolling eyes) _Shut up.

**Django: **No, really, you are. You're good at abstract stuff. Meaning not realistic things.

**Adyson: **If you say so.

**Holly: **I have to say, you guys are probably the most laid back couple we've interviewed yet. You're so casual with your answers.

**Aubrey: **Phineas and Katie weren't a couple. And Isabella, Milly, and Lilly aren't together, either. _(scrunches up face) _That's really weird to think about.

**Holly: **_(shudders) _Yes, yes it is. But you know what I mean. You guys are so…normal compared to everyone else.

**Django: **I don't know about that. I keep stuttering.

**Adyson: **Did you have a stuttering problem as a kid? Maybe it's coming back.

**Django: **_(shaking head) _No, it's not that. I just get nervous in front of a camera, that's all, especially when I don't know what to say.

**Holly: **Well, whatever. I just think you guys are good together.

**Aubrey: **_(noticing Adyson's cheeks and giggling) _You're turning into my favorite color!

**Adyson: **I am? _(feels cheek) _Crap.

**Holly: **Seriously though, you are. _(smiling at Aubrey) _And even though we fight all the time, I think Aubrey and I are, too.

**Aubrey: **Yay! _(tackling her to ground, causing camera to shift slightly)_

**Holly: **_(laughing) _Get off! GET OFF!

**Adyson: **_(snickering) _

**Django: **_(looking at her flirtatiously) _You know, that right there isn't a bad idea.

**Adyson: **What do you- _(suddenly realizing what he's talking about) _Oh no.

**Django: **Oh, yes. _(shoves her off the bed and tackles her, causing her to shriek) _

**Adyson: **_(trying to escape) _DJANGO!

**Holly: **_(finally pushing Aubrey off of her back) _Okay, that's enough, guys. Her mom's going to start wondering what the heck we're doing.

**Adyson: **_(struggling not to laugh) _Maybe we could do that if he'd get OFF me.

**Django: **_(raising an eyebrow) _Sorry, no can do.

**Adyson: **I hate you.

**Django: **Sure you do.

_(They continue to 'argue' back and forth in the background as Holly and Aubrey get closer to the camera)_

**Aubrey: **So wait. Holly, is that it? Are we done now?

**Holly: **Yeah…I guess so. _(twisting piece of curly hair around her finger) _Wow. That was…actually more fun than I thought it would be.

**Aubrey: **And we have… _(looks on computer) _Four thousand video views now!

**Holly: **Aubrey…that's a six.

**Aubrey: **_(smile fading slightly) _Oh…close enough, though. Right? Four's close to six.

**Holly: **_(chuckling) _Yeah. Close enough. So yeah, guys, that's it! I hope you were amused by our arguments and our interviews with people we like and don't really like at all… _(pretending to cough) _Irving.

**Aubrey: **_(frowning at her but then looking at the camera again) _And Fuzz McGuzz will miss you guys! He, Charity, and Chevrolet are still eating weird foods. They're all addicted to the nachos downstairs now.

**Holly: **I'm confused. How do they even _get _down there?

**Aubrey: **I dunno. We have surgery cameras and everything.

**Holly: **You mean security cameras?

**Aubrey: **I guess so.

**Holly: **Yeah, let's go with that. So yeah, maybe we'll make different videos in the future, but for now, we're just going to stop these video blogs since we're done with everyone now.

**Aubrey: **They know that.

**Holly: **I know…never mind. _(looking back) _Geez. Are they still arguing? Oh…no wait, they're laughing.

**Aubrey: **Heehee.

**Holly: **Okay, we're signing off now. Bye!

**Aubrey: **BYEEEEE!

_(Holly turns the camera off.)_

* * *

**I'll get another chapter typed up that I'll be putting up soon…but it won't be another video blog. You'll see. ^^**


	23. Chapter 23: BLOOPERS!

**If you've read the title of this chapter, yep, you read it right. This is basically a "What if?" thing I thought of where Video Blog Randomness is a filmed TV show or something instead of Aubrey and Holly filming it. And people that film TV shows mess up a lot, creating bloopers, right? So why not do that for _this _story? Also, just so you know, these are bloopers for all of the videos, not just one specific one or whatever. Now I'm going to shut up. Thanks for reading this, and I hope you'll check out my upcoming story, a sequel for Circle of Love, as soon as it comes out. :)**

* * *

"Hey, maybe I'll get Elmo on Sesame Street here to meet them!" Aubrey exclaimed before bursting into laughter.

"_CUT!" _The director, Dan Povenmire, said, shaking his head. "What happened, Aubrey? You convincingly really liked Elmo up there."

"I'm sorry," The girl said, struggling not to laugh again. "I just don't-" And she started giggling again.

Dan sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea for a Circle of Love spin-off," he muttered.

* * *

"Fuzz McGuzz, how do you…" Aubrey paused. "I'm sorry, I forget my line." After Dan told her what it was, she rolled her eyes. "Why are they all so ridiculous?"

"Because that's your character," Holly informed her.

"I get that, but seriously? Do I really think my cat poops candy bars into his litter box?"

"Yes," Dan said tiredly. "Just say your line, please."

* * *

Aubrey giggled as she snuggled down inside of her bed even more and continued telling the bedtime story. "There was a princess that always dreamed of being a queen one day, just like her mommy. Lilly, tell everyone the girl's name."

Lilly rolled her eyes, but when Aubrey didn't budge, she sighed. "Her name was Cruddy," she said irritably.

"CUT!" Dan yelled. "It's Crampy, Lilly."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry," Lilly said in embarrassment as Aubrey started laughing.

* * *

"GET HIM! I'VE GOTTA SET HIM DOWN!" Aubrey shrieked as she chased the chicken acting as Irving. All of a sudden, she slammed into Adyson, still hanging from the tree, and both crashed down as the chicken continued to run around.

* * *

"We're right here!" Aubrey announced to Vienna from the other side of the room. She scrambled up and managed to quickly set up a table and chairs. "I have to go to the magical poop stealing water chair for a little bit."

Both girls, plus Holly, stared at each other for a split second before cracking up and falling to the floor, literally gasping for breath. Dan shook his head. "And to think I thought working with them as teenagers would be easier," he muttered.

* * *

"She's _destroying houses!_" Aubrey gasped as Katie awkwardly held her dinner in a plastic container.

"Homes, Aubrey," Dan reminded her.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll do it again."

* * *

"She's _destroying houses!_" Aubrey gasped.

"Homes," Dan repeated with another sigh.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry!"

* * *

"She's _destroying houses!_" Aubrey gasped, and Holly groaned as Katie shook her head in amusement.

"HOMES!" Dan yelled.

* * *

She's destroying houses! HOMES!" Aubrey screamed after she messed up yet again, putting her head in her hands. She then looked up. "Can I do that again?"

* * *

"You're a lot nicer than you used to be though," Baljeet informed Buford. "After-"

"Cut," Dan said, frowning at Baljeet. "Baljeet, you've played this role for eight years now. You _know_ your character doesn't like contractions."

Baljeet flushed in embarrassment as the other three started snickering. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Gretchen pat the top of her hat she would be wearing for her interview as she scowled. "This thing is roasting," she complained to Swampy Marsh, one of the creators of the web show along with Dan. "Why can't my hair be revealed? Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yes," Swampy told her, not looking up from his computer. "You don't have a disease or anything like that, but the reason why your hair can't be seen won't be revealed until the sequel."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Well, can't _I _at least know?" she pleaded.

"No, you don't start filming Unexpected until next week. Sorry, Gretchen, but if I told you now, you'd probably faint." He grinned. "And that can't happen now, can it? Have fun shooting."

* * *

"You got yourself stuck to the ceiling after singing a duet with her," Holly told Django before snorting. "Sorry."

* * *

"You got yourself-" She bit her lip and struggled not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but can we just get this scene done?" Django asked Holly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "It was kind of painful to film that scene where I had to hang from the ceiling. It's bringing up those memories again."

"Yeah, sure," the former Fireside Girl portrayer replied after finally stopping the giggling. "Let's roll."

* * *

"Well, we _almost _made it to second base yesterday," Ginger said to Holly and Aubrey before erupting into laughter.

Dan and Swampy both sighed. "Now what?" The latter asked tiredly.

"I-I'm sorry, i-it's just when I imagine me and Baljeet-" She took a deep breath before laughing again and wiped a tear away, also wiping away some mascara.

"Great, now you need your makeup done again."

* * *

Holly put the cinnamon in her mouth before instantly coughing it up after it slipped down her throat. "WATER!" she screamed, clutching her throat.

"Sure thing!" Aubrey said, springing up. Unfortunately, she tripped over the cat portraying Fuzz McGuzz before she could reach the 'bathroom', which was really off the sound stage.

"CUT!"

"WHERE'S MY WATER? !"

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

"So anyway, let's just dive into the interview-" Holly coughed some stray cinnamon out of her mouth before covering her face. "God, I'm sorry. That dang cinnamon just won't go away."

"Actually, no, don't be," Swampy said with a grin. He turned to Dan. "I think that's a great idea. Let's keep it in the script."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Um…heh…" Katie began to blush profusely. "I…uh…um…uh…I forget my line."

"Aren't you supposed to just say you like me?" Phineas wondered as Holly snickered into her hands. "You're supposed to be nervous."

"Right…okay, then."

* * *

"O-Or maybe a shark- Oh my-" Aubrey fainted, and as the others peered over her, she started laughing.

"CUT!" Dan yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, trying to stop, but to no avail. "I just don't get why I have to be so stupid. It cracks me up every time!"

"No kidding," Holly chuckled.

"All right," Dan sighed. "Take five."

* * *

"Holly is not going to be in this video because she would be mad at me if she knew I was here. But-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Holly yelled from behind her, and Aubrey screamed in shock as Dan, Swampy, Isabella, Milly, and Lilly burst into laughter.

* * *

"Yes, it's my last chance for romance tonight," Vienna sang practically effortlessly into the microphone. Unfortunately, she somehow managed to stumble and trip over the microphone cord, causing everyone to start laughing.

"Oh, come on!" she protested. "It wasn't that funny!"

"Yes," Buford chuckled. "Yes it was."

* * *

Buford and Vienna attempted to kiss each other several times, but both just started laughing as soon as Buford stood up. Dan rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys, it shouldn't be _that _hard," he said, crossing his arms. "You've known each other for seven years now."

"That's what makes it harder," Vienna said as she continued to giggle. "Who wants to kiss their best friend? It's just wrong."

"Seriously," Buford agreed.

"Well, here, you two are a couple. And we're on a tight schedule here since there are 'shippers' for the both of you and they want to see this kiss. Badly, I must add."

"Fine," both sighed.

The scene wasn't done for another few hours.

* * *

Django tackled Adyson after Aubrey did to Holly, but both somehow managed to fall off of the bed and knock the camera over.

"Oops…" Django said, biting his lip. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," the cameraman said, giving the teenagers a weary smile. "It's a cheapo anyway."

"Good thing Adyson didn't destroy it," Holly teased from her position away from the camera. "Being accident-prone and all."

Adyson folded her arms as she scowled at her friend. "Hey now," she said. "Only my character is accident-prone. Not me."

"Says the girl who almost knocked a camera over."

"…"

* * *

**I don't know why I even bothered with these, now, reading over them again. They're not that funny. :P But whatever. I hope you enjoyed them and this fanfic either way. :)**


End file.
